


SCP объект не найден

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Drama, F/F, M/M, Romance, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Когда ты должен исследовать и изучать, но объект изучения таков, что волей-неволей привязываешься... это не кончается ничем хорошим.





	1. SCP объект не найден

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, кроссовер с SCP foundation и SCP Containment Breach (для лучшего понимания текста можно, но не прямо нужно, ознакомиться с описаниями классов объектов, уровней допуска, а также с примерами объектов содержания SCP). Просим обратить внимание на то, что, поскольку данная работа является в некотором роде кроссовером с игрой, в ней, согласно жанру, присутствует несколько концовок на выбор читателя. В тексте присутствует нецензурная лексика.

** Список задействованных объектов SCP: **

SCP-001 «Ожерелье»

SCP-004 «Четверо»

SCP-016 «Она»

SCP-079 «Найер»

SCP-088 «Зверь Раканов»

SCP-097 «Выходец»

SCP-277 «Вдова озерного замка»

SCP-466 «Кольцо Повелителя Скал»

SCP-1159 «Пегая кобыла»

SCP-1168 «Кэцхен»

SCP-1285 «Закатные твари»

SCP-1366 «Жезл Волн»

SCP-1429 «Меч Раканов»

SCP-1483 «Кубок Раканов»

SCP-1492 «Корона Раканов»

SCP-1627 «Полуночные лилии»

SCP-2572 «Грязная фульга»

SCP-2590 «Рожа»

SCP-2851 «Адуанский косяк»

SCP-3472 «Кинжал Борраска»

SCP-3850 «Ада»

* * *

**Объект №:** SCP-079 «Найер»

**Класс объекта:** Евклид

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-079 должен находиться в водяном кубе 35х35 бье из ударопрочного стекла. Любые трещины или повреждения стекла должны быть устранены немедленно. Воду следует регулярно очищать и менять согласно потребностям объекта, а также насыщать кислородом. В ночное время суток помещение с кубом можно затемнять, но двое сотрудников Фонда обязаны дежурить у камер с ночным видением. Обслуживающему персоналу и научным сотрудникам запрещено входить в зону содержания SCP-079 без шумоподавляющих наушников. Любой продолжительный аудиальный контакт с SCP-079 должен быть пресечен, а сотрудник, вступивший в контакт, направлен на психологическое тестирование. Если SCP-079 начинает петь, сотрудник должен немедленно покинуть зону содержания.

** Описание:** SCP-079 представляет собой гуманоидное существо с рыбьим хвостом и жабрами на горле. На руках и спине существа имеются небольшие плавники…

* * *

Около строчки про наушники стояла красная печать «временная мера» и приписка от руки доктора Эмиля Савиньяка «да просто он — мудак». Арно невольно хихикнул. Карточка второго уровня допуска, небрежно запихнутая в карман белого рабочего халата, то и дело норовила выпасть. Арно знал, что рано или поздно ему влетит от руководства за расхлябанность, но пока этого не произошло, какая разница?

Да, меры безопасности, конечно, но все эти уровни допуска действовали на нервы, особенно когда хотелось найти братьев, чтобы потрепаться или сообщить важное — а те вечно околачивались в зонах не ниже четвертого уровня допуска, и поди попади туда. Альмейда бдил, а службы безопасности и зачистки всегда были наготове.

Лучше бы от них ничего и не понадобилось.

Арно бросил документы на стол, зевнул и потянулся. Чего он там не видел, в самом деле. Хотя SCP-079 в реальности был намного симпатичнее, чем по бумагам. Из бумаг создавалось впечатление, что SCP-079 — какая-то амфибия, притом страхолюдная и враждебная. А по факту это просто-напросто «Найер», как его прозвали в Фонде — парень с каштановыми волосами до плеч, лиловым рыбьим хвостом и лилово-серебристыми плавниками. А глаза у него светло-серые, сквозь толщу воды кажущиеся аквамариновыми. Красивое, на самом деле, существо, жаль, что Евклид. Судя по отчетам, Найер уже пытался бежать несколько раз, при этом пострадали сотрудники Фонда. Поэтому и ввели шумоизоляцию — до последнего случая не знали о «Песни Найера». Опасная штука — пением он уводит душу, оставляя лишь оболочку человека. Попросту говоря, подвергшиеся действию Песни, превращаются в овощи с постепенно угасающими жизненными функциями. Причем наушники бы не вводились, если бы SCP-079 не пел упорно каждый раз, видя сотрудников Фонда. Правда, что ли, такой, как Эмиль и написал? Можно проверить.

Арно побарабанил пальцами по столу, надел наушники и спустился в камеру содержания. Он подошел к «аквариуму» и взглянул на SCP-079 через прозрачное стекло. Найер замер у самого края и непрерывно смотрел на Арно, его губы шевелились. Арно молча указал на наушники и развел руками.

— А тебя предупреждали, и не один раз, — произнес он вслух, зная, что каким-то образом Найер слышит их всех. То ли телепатия, то ли древняя магия, но было установлено, что Найер слышит все, что ему говорят, а без наушников слышно и его тоже. — Могли бы поболтать и вообще, но ты же сразу начинаешь хрень творить.

Взгляд, который Найер бросил на Арно, можно было назвать испепеляющим. Он демонстративно закрыл глаза и пустился в плавание кругами по своему небогатому пространству. Арно некоторое время понаблюдал за ним, подивился плавности движений и гибкости тела, а потом вернулся к себе в кабинет, не заметив, что, как только он отвел взгляд, Найер замер и внимательно следил за каждым его жестом, а напоследок ухмыльнулся, обнажив ровные ряды острых, заточенных зубов.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-097 «Выходец»

** Класс объекта:** Евклид

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-097 должен содержаться в помещении с  <strike> металлической </strike>

прим. д-ра Алвы «Нифига! От него не только дерево гниет, но и металл разлагается! "Икею" ему в глотку и к Леворукому, пока не разорились!»

пластиковой мебелью и стенами, устойчивыми хотя бы некоторое время (от трех до семи недель) к разлагающему воздействию SCP-097. Сотрудникам следует помнить, что любая еда и растения вблизи объекта подвергаются стремительному гниению и разложению. К людям и животным данная способность не относится, но животные начинают нервничать в присутствии объекта и реагировать агрессивно, особенно кошки. Раз в два дня сотрудники класса D обязаны чистить камеру SCP-097 от возникающей там плесени. Разговаривать с объектом допускается только старшим научным сотрудникам. Обычно SCP-097 не проявляет агрессии по отношению к сотрудникам Фонда и охотно идет на контакт с наблюдающим его доктором Рокэ Алвой. Тем не менее, персоналу рекомендуется осторожность в обращении с SCP-097 в связи с его губительными для живых способностями.

** Описание:** SCP-097 являет собой гуманоидное существо мужского пола обычной талигойской внешности. На вид объекту 20-25 лет, сам объект утверждает, что умер в возрасте 23 лет. SCP-097 принадлежит к классу выходцев, возможно, является связанным с объектом SCP-1159. Отличительной чертой объекта являются сине-лиловые глаза. Помимо SCP-097, лиловые глаза встречаются только у SCP-1285. Любой физический контакт с объектом запрещен, поскольку при желании (а иногда и без) он может «увести» жертву. Из «уведенных» в целях научных исследований сотрудников класса D на данный момент имеются особи SCP-097-3 и SCP-097-7 (SCP-097-7 пребывает в глубокой уверенности в том, что он — крыса), остальные подверглись уничтожению на месте в связи с агрессивным и неконтролируемым поведением. На данный момент способности объекта SCP-097 все еще исследуются.

* * *

— В задницу идите, — устало ответил SCP-097 на очередной вопрос Рокэ.

— В вашу? — равнодушно уточнил старший научный сотрудник олларийского филиала Фонда.

— Некрофилия запрещена законом. Вроде бы, — «Выходец» откинулся на спинку сидения и усмехнулся. — Но если не боитесь, что член отвалится, вперед.

— Да вы сегодня в игривом настроении, 097.

— А у вас, похоже, маразм прогрессирует, док.

— Поясните?

— Да вот, имя мое запамятовали. — Выходец поправил пожелтевшую от времени полуистлевшую манжету. Его одежда выглядела весьма занимательно с точки зрения современного Талига. Удалось выяснить, что объект родился более Круга назад, в смутные времена шпаг, военных походов и прочей мутотени. Умер тогда же, в саду родового замка. Застрелен кем-то, и в результате кем-то же, как это назвал сам объект, «поднят» в нынешнем виде. Поскольку по описанию все происходило в конце Круга Скал, на Изломе, Рокэ не был удивлен. На Изломе вечно бардак, стоит заглянуть в любые записи.

— Прошу прощения, Джастин. Так лучше? — Рокэ уже привык к язвительному тону 097. Сказать по чести, он к нему привязался, точнее, к их словесным перепалкам. Интересно ведь посраться с человеком лет эдак на четыреста старше себя как минимум? — Вы сегодня правда не в духе.

— Я заперт в вашем Фонде уже почти год. Я должен радоваться жизни? То есть, простите, оговорился — радужному посмертию, которое блещет разнообразием?

— Было бы лучше, если бы вас упокоили насовсем?

Джастин усмехнулся.

— Вы не знаете, как.

— Пока не знаю.

— Ага. Потому что я не рассказал.

— Вы многое не рассказали.

— Знаете такую морисскую сказку про любимую наложницу шада, Шахерезаду?

— О, — протянул Рокэ, растянув губы в улыбке. — Вы предлагаете мне стать вашим шадом?

В сине-лиловые глазах появилось скорбное выражение. А ведь затягивает, если долго смотреть. Надо быть осторожным.

— Вы — сексуально озабоченный кретин, док. Советую посетить ближайший гайифский бордель сегодня вечером, а потом, удовлетворившись, возвращаться для более конструктивной беседы.

— А знаете, — лениво протянул Рокэ, разумеется, не собираясь ничего делать всерьез. — Именно этим я и займусь.

Ему показалось, или, когда он уходил, цепи, сдерживающие руки 097, едва слышно зазвенели?

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-1366 «Жезл Волн»

** Класс объекта:** Безопасный

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-1366 следует содержать в камере ограниченного доступа без контакта с водой. В камеру разрешен вход сотрудникам второго уровня допуска и выше. SCP-1366 сам по себе не представляет угрозы, но нельзя приближать его или позволять контакт с SCP-1492, SCP-1429, SCP-1483 и другими объектами из серии Реликвий Раканов. Сотрудникам Фонда, имеющим отношение к любым древним семьям Дома Волн, запрещен доступ к SCP-1366.

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Да бред же! Вы тогда еще всех, кто родился в месяцы Волн, похерьте на всякий случай!»

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Вот на всякий случай и "похерим", спасибо за предложение».

прим. мл. науч. сотрудника Альдо Сэц-Придда «Спасибо, Миль, удружил».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Флудить идите на корпоративный форум. Это документы, кошки вас дери. Еще слово, и оштрафую или переведу в класс D, чтоб неповадно было».

** Описание:** SCP-1366 представляет собой жезл длиною в 7 бье, мягкого золотистого цвета, с аквамарином в наконечнике. Поверхность жезла покрыта типичными для того времени узорами и орнаментами. Считается, что жезл когда-то принадлежал так называемому Повелителю Волн и способен управлять водой, влагой, туманом, дождем — водным элементом как таковым, хотя подтверждающие это записи не найдены. Эксперименты с объектом показали, что SCP-1366 действительно способен влиять на воду, в том числе вызвать дождь в засуху, осушить довольно большие поверхности и превратить соленую воду в пресную.

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «А что будет, если закинуть Жезл к Найеру?»

прим. д-ра Алвы «Вероятно, какой-нибудь локальный пиздец. Хочешь попробовать?»

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Да нет, просто спросил».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Задолбали. Штраф всем. Отчет Дораку напишу лично».

прим. д-ра Алвы «Держите меня Четверо, как страшно-то».

* * *

Арно стоял рядом с кубом и делал наброски снующего туда-сюда Найера, который старательно притворялся, что ему глубоко наплевать на действия сотрудника Фонда, но сам нет-нет да и подплывал ближе и бросал взгляды на быстрые, уверенные движения карандаша. Арно, разумеется, заметил, но держал блокнот так, чтобы Найеру была видна лишь часть нарисованного.

Он так увлекся, что очнулся только от странно повторяющегося движения справа. Поднял голову — Найер завис у стекла и легко постукивал с той стороны, привлекая к себе внимание. Лиловый хвост метался из стороны в сторону, явно выражая недовольство, что его так долго не замечали. Арно почему-то первым делом подумал о кошке маминого друга, Левия, и невольно улыбнулся.

— Эмиль еще не снял запрет на шумоизоляцию, — тут же отозвался он. — Так что даже не пытайся.

Найер закатил глаза и повертел пальцем у виска. Арно хмыкнул, а потом удивленно уставился на него.

«Ты язык жестов понимаешь?» — спрашивал тот.

Арно потряс головой, но наваждение не рассеялось. Найер повторил вопрос, двигая руками чуть медленнее — вероятно, подумал, что Арно совсем дебил. Арно же опасливо взглянул в сторону камер, но ответил, запихнув блокнот подмышку, а карандаш за ухо:

«Понимаю. Проходил курсы».

«Можешь отвечать вслух. Тебе так будет удобнее, а я услышу».

— Ну, чего тебе? — грубовато спросил Арно, опасаясь нагоняя от старших братьев — запрет на разговоры-то пока никто не отменял! То есть официального запрета на болтовню с Найером не было, но Эмиль сразу говорил быть настороже и лишний раз не нарываться, даже несмотря на наушники.

«Рисунок. Покажи, — светлые глаза были полны искреннего любопытства. Арно поколебался, а потом сделал шаг к кубу и прислонил блокнот к стеклу. Найер долго смотрел на наброски, а потом улыбнулся. — Красиво».

— Я такой — человек многих талантов! — Арно хихикнул, а потом встрепенулся. И правда, чего это он, внезапно с SCP заигрывает? — Так чего тебе надо-то? — снова нахмурился он.

Найер казался уязвленным.

«Просто хотелось посмотреть», — каштановые волосы развевались вокруг его головы, словно облако. А ведь красивое все же создание! И необычное, хоть Арно и видел других в Фонде из… можно сказать, той же категории — астэры, фульгаты, найеры, литтены — Лионель рассказывал ему обо всех. А на стажировке в хексбергском филиале Арно даже общался с астэрами Вальдеса, «кэцхен», как их называли на севере.

— Не верю.

«А это уже твои проблемы».

— Ты-то откуда вообще знаешь язык жестов?

«Читал книгу. — Арно опешил. Найер смотрел спокойно, ровно, изучающе. — Давным-давно».

Книгу? Под водой? Или он умеет что-то помимо Песни?

«Надо бы сказать Эмилю, что рыбка пошла на контакт», — подумал Арно, но не успел отойти и додумать мысль, как Найер вдруг, помедлив, добавил:

«Меня зовут Валентин».

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-1159 «Пегая кобыла»

** Класс объекта:** Кетер

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-1159 надлежит содержать в прозрачном кубе 10х10 бье из ударопрочного стекла, минимизируя возможность маневренности и подвижности объекта. Необходимо постоянно следить за повреждениями камеры содержания и выявлять любое изображение, проявляющееся на стенах. В случае обнаружения изображения или набросков фрески кобылы стекло  немедленно менять.

прим. д-ра Эпинэ «Эту тварь лучше бы держать за восемью бетонами, но на бетонных, металлических и деревянных стенах фреска проявляется почти мгновенно. На стекле объекту почему-то труднее всего использовать свои возможности».

Объект постоянно сдерживается с помощью толстых и тяжелых цепей, которые меняются по мере изнашивания. Обслуживающему персоналу необходимо проявлять крайнюю осторожность, поскольку объект демонстрирует неприкрытую враждебность и преследует цель не только вырваться, но и увести как можно больше людей либо нанести им серьезные увечья. Поскольку весь персонал класса D, подвергшийся физическому воздействию со стороны SCP-1159, мучительно скончался, на данный момент дальнейшие эксперименты с вовлечением людей приостановлены.

** Описание:** SCP-1159 представляет собой четвероногое существо, больше всего похожее на обычную кобылу пегой масти. Субъекты, подвергшиеся длительному воздействию близости SCP-1159, утверждают, что иногда на месте кобылы им видится трехногая ослица, также у кобылы пропадает одна нога. Камеры наблюдения показывают, что SCP-1159 прихрамывает на переднюю ногу, однако данная особенность имелась у объекта изначально, еще до поимки Фондом. Возможно, SCP-1159 может применять психическое воздействие на людей — исследования в данной области все еще ведутся. Возможна связь между природой SCP-1159 и SCP-097. Пегая кобыла считается связанной с выходцами, поскольку использует такие же средства перемещения и пути, исчезая в стене и мгновенно перемещаясь на огромные расстояния. Известны случаи, когда SCP-1159 проникала в сны подопытных и запирала их в постепенно сужающемся лабиринте, преследуя в виде фрески. В таких случаях подопытные становились «холодными», постепенно переходя в класс выходцев. Защита от проникновения объекта в сны на данный момент неизвестна.

прим. д-ра Алвы «Ну, напихайте себе за шиворот рябины, чо».

прим. д-ра Эпинэ «Рокэ, вам лишь бы посмеяться, а ведь она так и меня чуть не увела!»

прим. д-ра Алвы «Чуть-чуть не считается».

* * *

— Не надоело? — бледная рука медленно, словно жалея, погладила увядающий на глазах округлый лист цветка в горшке. Несколько минут в камере с 097 — и любое растение вянет. Похоже, исключений не бывает. Правда, деревья вряд ли — большие все же, а у 097 ограниченной силы воздействие. Рокэ сделал пометки в своем планшете и перевел взгляд на сам объект. Выходец смотрел на него, и выражение в почти лиловых глазах было нечитаемым.

— Что именно?

— Гробить растения и пищу рядом со мной, — тонкие пальцы продолжали бездумно поглаживать сгнивший цветок. Выцветший камзол 097 изначально был темно-серым или бледно-сиреневым? Не разобрать. — К тому же, даже если я мертв и от меня все дохнет, это не значит, что сам я в восторге от запаха прокисшего молока.

— Принести свежее? — изогнул бровь Рокэ.

Джастин скривился и не удостоил его ответом. При каждом его движении цепи на щиколотках и запястьях звенели, но как-то умудрялись это делать изящно и утонченно. Рокэ отметил легкий налет ржавчины на металле, уныло сделал мысленную пометку, что уже пора менять все это дело, и вздохнул.

«В последние несколько дней объект показывает признаки явной депрессии и все чаще отказывается от сотрудничества с персоналом Фонда, — Рокэ не горел желанием писать подобное, но любая ложь касательно SCP может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям — горький опыт его и Лионеля в молодости, и повторять ошибки они не собирались. — Тем не менее, после уговоров SCP-097 идет на контакт и выполняет требования персонала, не выказывая при этом агрессии или отклонений в поведении».

— А я должен быть агрессивным? — Рокэ выругался по-кэналлийски и отпрянул от заглядывающего через плечо 097. Тот приподнял бровь, копируя недавнее выражение лица Рокэ. — Подошли слишком близко, — в глазах Джастина промелькнул озорной огонек — впервые за, кажется, пару недель. — Расслабились, док?

— Идите к Леворукому. — Надо быть осторожнее. Так глупо ошибаться совершенно не в его стиле. Да еще с таким SCP — уведет ведь, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь! Неагрессивен, да, но не Безопасный же, хотя в Фонде и безопасное таковым, по факту, не является, а всего лишь «не стреляет, пока лежит и никто не трогает», как это классифицировал Эмиль.

— Вот вы меня постоянно посылаете, — протянул Джастин печально, словно невзначай трогая кольцо с аметистом на пальце, — а уйти не даете. И кто же вы после этого?

— Честный кэналлийский мерзавец, — осклабился Рокэ.

— Еще и отклонения в поведении приписываете, — обиженно подвел итог он и изобразил глубокую скорбь.

— Пока еще не приписал, но близок к этому.

Джастин хмыкнул, а потом вдруг резко помрачнел и серьезно произнес изменившимся, глубоким голосом:

— Выходцы не служат Леворукому. Мы принадлежим Ей и только Ей. Лишь Она одна может нам приказывать и только Ее нельзя ослушаться. Уходите отсюда, док. Сегодня вам нельзя больше здесь оставаться. И лучше не поднимайте больше эту тему — никогда.

Когда подобное предостережение исходит от Евклида, к нему лучше прислушаться. Поэтому Рокэ без лишних слов опустил планшет и ушел, проглотив все возможные вопросы, главным из которых, разумеется, был «кто такая эта кошкина "Она"»?!

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-1168 «Кэцхен»

** Класс объекта:** Таумиэль

прим. д-ра Кальдмеера «Может, все же Кетер?»

прим. д-ра Вальдеса «Олаф, да брось ты. Девочки совершенно безобидны при должном обращении и вообще очень нам помогают».

прим. д-ра Джильди «Ну, кому Таумиэль, а кому Кетер».

прим. д-ра Вальдеса «А кому — Алва!»

прим. д-ра Кальдмеера «Ротгер, во имя Создателя…»

прим. д-ра Джильди «Без комментариев».

**Особые условия содержания:** SCP-1168 содержится в хексбергском филиале Фонда на вершине горы Энтенизель. Старший научный сотрудник хексбергского филиала, доктор Ротгер Вальдес, полагает кэцхен безопасными и настаивает на достаточно вольных условиях содержания, хотя некоторые сотрудники с ним не согласны. На данный момент SCP-1168 свободно разгуливают по вершине Энтенизель, иногда уходя резвиться в море. Инцидентов с пострадавшими кораблями или рыбацкими судами на данный момент не зафиксировано. Доктор Вальдес утверждает, что ситуация под контролем, и максимум, что грозит морякам, это слегка потрепанные паруса и нервы.

прим. д-ра Алвы «Хотелось бы верить».

прим. д-ра Вальдеса «НЕ ПАРЬСЯ. Просто не парься и доверься мне».

прим. д-ра Кальдмеера «…мы обречены».

** Описание:** SCP-1168 похожи на особей женского пола с белыми крыльями чаек. Они могут становиться невидимыми и передвигаться по воздуху, а также вступать в контакт с людьми, хотя порой их речь кажется непонятной и чаще всего звучит, как стихи или напевы. При контакте с ними кэцхен способны принимать облик любого человека, к которому субъект питает теплые чувства от дружеских до любовных.

прим. д-ра Вальдеса «Олаф, дружище, кого ты видишь, а? а? а? Ну же, скажи, признайся мне!»

прим. д-ра Джильди «Ротгер, отстань от человека, пусть он хоть Эсператию во плоти видит, тебе-то что?»

прим. д-ра Вальдеса «Луиджи, а мне девочки шепнули на досуге, что ты видел в них Алву. В Олларию захотелось, м-м-м?»

прим. д-ра Джильди «Без комментариев».

* * *

«Не влетело за прошлый раз?» — Валентин поплыл вдоль края куба, равняясь на темп ходьбы Арно.

— Пока нет, — буркнул он. — Но не искушай судьбу.

Не влететь-то не влетело, но Эмиль предположил, что Найер пошел на контакт с какой-то определенной целью — учитывая его прошлое поведение и отказ сотрудничать, Арно насторожился. Только вот какая цель может быть у Найера? Опять сбежать хочет? Глупо и почему-то обидно.

«Тогда зачем ты здесь? Изучать? Не верю».

— Все, что ты говоришь, пишется на камеру.

А и правда, зачем он здесь? Да вот, выдалась свободная минутка, решил проверить, как тут Найер… то есть Валентин. Красивое имя, на самом деле. Правда, сам Валентин все же, возможно, соответствует описанию Эмиля. Вредный, ехидный, непонятный. Арно подавил усмешку и чуть не пропустил очередную фразу:

«Не все. Есть слепые точки, о которых они не знают или просто забыли».

Арно остановился и нахмурился, собираясь ответить, но Валентин опередил:

«Сюда. Еще пару шагов».

Арно, не зная зачем, послушался и сделал вид, что старательно заносит данные в планшет.

«Времени мало, они заподозрят неладное. В общем… здесь можно иногда говорить. Если хочешь», — Валентин смотрел на него прямо, открыто, не похоже, чтобы что-то замышлял. Арно все равно отнесся подозрительно — Ли выдрессировал, чего уж там. Но на душе против воли стало как-то светлее. Странно. Еще не хватало попасть на психологическое тестирование.

— Зачем это тебе? Ты же нас терпеть не можешь, — и вот теперь дилемма высшей степени фиговости: по-хорошему, надо сообщить о косяке с камерами наблюдения службе безопасности. По-плохому… не хочется этого делать. Почему? Да вот потому что. Интересно, что еще Валентин может сказать ему наедине.

«Ошибаешься».

Арно нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Не понимаю я тебя, — быть или не быть? Идти искать Эмиля или нет? Вот же попал на свою голову.

«Возможно, потом поймешь», — Валентин описал небольшую петлю в кубе и поплыл в другую сторону, как ни в чем не бывало.

«Мне кажется, что меня то ли троллят, то ли разводят, — подумал Арно, чуть прищурившись, наблюдая за движениями Валентина и выражением его лица. — Но не могу взять в толк, что именно из этого, и, главное, зачем».

Он задушил на корню не успевшую толком зародиться опасную мысль:

«А, может, он просто одинок и хочет сблизиться?»

Даже если и — с SCP не шутят. И с SCP не дружат. Слишком высока цена возможной ошибки.

…А жаль.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-1285 «Закатные твари»

** Класс объекта:** Кетер

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-1285 содержатся в туннелях под гальтарским филиалом Фонда с наглухо запечатанными решетками выходами. Решетки являются SCP класса Таумиэль из редчайшего сплава, который сам по себе аномалия из древней Гальтары, и помогают сдерживать Тварей. Решетки запрещено открывать, повреждать или прикасаться к ним, как и запрещено вступать с Тварями в контакт. Сотрудникам следует помнить, что любой физический контакт с решетками влечет за собой мгновенное превращение в камень без возможности вернуться в предыдущее состояние. Было замечено, что SCP-1285 также избегают прямого контакта с решетками.

прим. д-ра Алвы «Пусть сидят под землей и не высовываются. И всем будет хорошо и спокойно».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «А неугодных мы заставим потрогать решетки и украсим пейзаж каменными статуями проштрафившихся сотрудников».

прим. д-ра Алвы «…Вы только что услышали тайные фантазии научного руководителя нашего филиала».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Впереди всех будет твоя статуя, Рокэ».

прим. д-ра Алвы «Вот у врат стоит статУя, у статУи нету…»

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Очевидно, мозгов».

** Описание:** SCP-1285 представляют собой звероподобных существ, отличительной чертой которых являются острые длинные клыки и лиловые глаза, из которых порой льются слезы. Способности Тварей еще изучаются, но в связи с огромной силой и опасностью данных объектов исследования ведутся крайне медленно и осторожно. Твари способны воспроизводить человеческую речь, но не до конца выяснено, является ли она осмысленной либо же набором фраз, услышанных Тварями за время их существования.

* * *

Джастин изумленно рассматривал небольшой горшочек с искусственными незабудками, примостившийся на пластиковом столе.

— Это что?

Рокэ приподнял брови, но снизошел до пояснения:

— Незабудки. Тебе. Поскольку все живое у тебя дохнет, то…

— …то ты решил поставить тут искусственные цветы. Как покойникам. Роскошно, — Джастин тряхнул волосами. А ведь он хорош собой, хоть и выходец. У него весьма утонченные черты лица и манеры, присущие особам высокого положения. Хм-м, Круг назад? Быть может, граф или даже герцог? Раз уж родовой замок с садом имеется и все дела (Рокэ невольно скользнул взглядом по перстню). Надо спросить на досуге, хотя к прямому исследованию это не относится.

— Строго говоря, ты и есть покойник, — разумеется, Рокэ не упустил шанса уколоть Джастина в ответ. Вообще-то хотелось подарить ему изящную вазу или что-нибудь в этом роде, но Рокэ побоялся — вазу можно разбить, а осколки использовать как оружие. С горшком, ну, тоже можно сделать подобное, но все же вероятность меньше, да и 097 обычно не жаждет кого-нибудь зарезать или прибить. Редкое качество для SCP, Рокэ это ценил.

— Как приятно будет об этом постоянно вспоминать, глядя на великолепные пластиковые цветочки, — издевательски произнес Джастин, фыркнул и высокомерно вздернул подбородок.

— Да тебе не угодишь! — взорвался Рокэ. — Я, между прочим, выбирал их под цвет твоих глаз и вообще! Мог хотя бы немного благодарности выказать, что я с тобой тут ношусь — какой бы еще идиот шел на поводу у SCP!

Джастин вдруг застыл, сведя брови, и повернулся к Рокэ в замешательстве.

— А с каких это пор мы на ты, док?

Рокэ тоже замер на мгновение, а потом беззаботно пожал плечами.

— На ты так на ты. Какая разница, все равно большую часть рабочего времени торчу с тобой. К слову о рабочем времени — мое на сегодня закончено, поэтому сердись на весь мир и сетуй на свою горькую судьбу дальше без меня, а я пойду в очередной гайифский бордель трахаться и напиваться — в любой последовательности.

Взгляд Джастина красноречиво дал понять — он знает, что Рокэ несет бред, но уважение к нему все равно упало ниже плинтуса. Рокэ это устроило — он махнул рукой и усмехнулся на прощание. Не нравились ему эти цепи, но вдруг Джастин решит «уйти», пусть на его стенах и нет фрески? Бред полнейший, но Рокэ бы не хватало их перепалок и стычек. Тем более Джастин против цепей не возражал, мазохист хренов.

Уже переодевшись в «гражданскую» одежду, Рокэ задержался возле камер наблюдения у выхода из кабинета — Джастин бережно и легко поглаживал ярко раскрашенные сердцевины пластиковых незабудок. На губах его блуждала рассеянная, но совершенно искренняя улыбка.

— Карьярра, — устало выдохнул Рокэ, заставил себя оторваться от камер и торопливо вышел прочь.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-1492 «Корона Раканов»

** Класс объекта:** Кетер

**Особые условия содержания**: SCP-1492 следует содержать в камере ограниченного доступа. В камеру разрешен вход сотрудникам четвертого уровня допуска и выше. SCP-1492 принадлежит серии Реликвий Раканов и является объединяющим и активирующим их компонентом. В связи с этим категорически запрещается приближать SCP-1492 или как-либо позволять контакт с SCP-1429, SCP-1483 SCP-1366 и другими объектами серии Реликвий Раканов. Сотрудникам Фонда, которые имеют отношение к любым древним семьям, относившимся к Раканам так или иначе, запрещен доступ к SCP-1492 в связи с возможностью непреднамеренной активации. С помощью SCP-1492, объединившим Реликвии, можно вызвать SCP-088. В случае вызова SCP-088

прим. д-ра Алвы «Все заворачиваются в эсператистские траурные одежды и ползут в сторону кладбища, напевая "Ураторе"».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «…В общем да, без вариантов».

применяется протокол «Гальтара».

** Описание:** SCP-1492 представляет собой тяжелый золотой обруч, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями: изумрудами, сапфирами, рубинами и алмазами. Во времена королей SCP-1492 активно использовалось правителями в качестве символа власти, в том числе и для контроля SCP-1285 (было записано несколько успешных случаев контроля SCP-1285, и несколько неуспешных, в связи с чем подобное применение SCP-1492 все же не рекомендуется).

* * *

— А ты собираешься снимать запрет на шумоизоляцию у SCP-079? — невинно поинтересовался Арно, подловив Эмиля в кафетерии на обеде. Здесь всегда было шумно, весело и уютно. Арно нравилось приходить поесть, выбравшись из давящей тишины лаборатории, и отдыхать от бессчетного количества данных и таблиц на мониторе.

Эмиль хмыкнул, подумал и покачал головой.

— Рискованно. Мы ему явно не нравимся. Запоет — и поминай как звали.

Арно потупился, разом сник и принялся ковырять вилкой в пюре. Он и не надеялся на положительный ответ, но все равно почему-то хотелось услышать голос Валентина, а не давящую тишину.

— Да вроде не такой уж он и плохой…

— Та-ак, — Эмиль приподнял его за подбородок и строго воззрился. — Лучше рассказывай сам, и лучше мне, чем Лионелю.

— Да ты видел же? Чего рассказывать? — увернулся от руки Эмиля Арно.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Ты про камеры? Да, видел, что общаетесь иногда. Кажется, он стал более сговорчивым, — Эмиль подумал и добавил: — Хорошо, что ты помнишь про камеры и ничего такого-эдакого не делаешь.

Арно фыркнул.

— А я совсем у вас доверия не вызываю?

— Не в этом дело.

— А в том, что я еще типа молодой и так далее, — Арно допил морс и усмехнулся. — Я помню и знаю, что Ли говорил.

— Примерно так, — развел руками Эмиль. — Сам понимаешь, работа здесь сложная, нервная и рискованная. А Найер — не самый безопасный объект для изучения, хоть и может казаться довольно милым. Но хитрости ему не занимать.

— Ты о Найере Ли не говори, — спохватился Арно. — Меня тошнит от тестирований, не хочу даже думать, что будет, если Ли вдруг решит меня на них отправить.

— И не собирался. Но… ты осторожнее все-таки.

Арно кивнул. Эмиль доел и ушел, а Арно остался ковыряться в тарелке. Их разговоры с Валентином уже стали привычкой, и весьма приятной. На вопросы о своей природе Валентин не отвечал принципиально, по-прежнему не желая сотрудничать с Фондом, но… Арно знал, что он любит белый песок на морском дне, отсветы солнечных лучей сквозь толщу воды и морских коньков. А еще, что Валентин умеет управлять подводными течениями, хотя никогда не демонстрировал свои умения при сотрудниках Фонда.

«С ним интересно. И, несмотря на Песнь и прочее, он не кажется мне злым. Скорее просто одиноким. И ему здесь не нравится, вот и все».

Арно вздохнул и закрыл лицо ладонями.

«Замечательно просто. Привязался-таки к SCP. По крайней мере, я это признаю хотя бы себе».

Но что с этим делать, Арно не имел ни малейшего представления.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-1429 «Меч Раканов»

** Класс объекта:** Безопасный

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-1429 следует содержать в камере ограниченного доступа. В камеру разрешен вход сотрудникам второго уровня допуска и выше. SCP-1429 сам по себе не представляет явной угрозы, но нельзя позволять контакт с SCP-1483 SCP-1366, SCP-1492 и другими объектами из серии Реликвий Раканов.

** Описание:** SCP-1429 представляет собой старинный короткий меч из стали, широкий и тяжелый. Вдоль лезвия можно разглядеть еле заметный витиеватый узор из сплетенных роз. На рукояти меча находится узор из завитков, в центр каждого вставлен самоцвет, а в навершие тусклый лиловый кристалл. Одного самоцвета не хватает; предположительно караса.

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «А если им порезаться, что будет?»

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Кровь потечет».

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Спасибо, К.О., я бы в жизни не догадался».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Тогда хрен ли спрашиваешь? Делать нечего? Так я сейчас организую тебе работу».

* * *

Уже третий день Рокэ не решался заглядывать к 097. При этом он не отлипал от камер наблюдения, словно одержимый. Он знал распорядок дня 097 наизусть, тем более разнообразием тот не отличался. Кровать, стол, стул и небольшое помещение, которое 097 обычно мерил шагами, как клетку. Рокэ был бы рад выпустить его на прогулку по Фонду — он был уверен, что Джастин не причинит никому вреда, — но из-за того, что в присутствии выходца все живое гниет, а стены плесневеют, такое фиг провернешь. Да и сам Джастин умышленно-то ничего не сделает, но его природа смертоносна для живых существ и пагубно влияет на психику, как показали эксперименты с классом D. Тот парень, которого Джастина попросили «увести» ради примера, до сих пор сидел в своей камере с мягкими стенами, думая, что он крыса. А Джастин еще и ощущал вину за то, что это случилось, сбивчиво объясняя, что иногда на присутствие выходцев следует вот такая реакция и ничего не поделаешь.

Неделю назад 097 одобрили запрос на предоставление планшета с электронными книгами (разумеется, отключенного от интернета). Джастин и раньше говорил, что любит читать, но Совет О5 долго рассматривал этот вопрос. Все же SCP, все же Евклид, разумный — мало ли что! Но Рокэ удалось их убедить. Теперь большую часть дня Джастин сидел на кровати, прислонившись к стене, и читал. Разумеется, книжки предварительно отбирались Рокэ и Лионелем, чтобы в них не содержалось никакой опасной информации.

Джастину было все равно, он с радостью схватился за планшет и читал все подряд. А с горшка с незабудками он стирал пыль самостоятельно каждый день.

И поэтому Рокэ не мог заставить себя заглянуть в камеру.

«Потому что дурак».

Дурак, еще какой. Любые SCP следует воспринимать как объект — все равно, одушевленный или нет — объект, и не более того. Объект изучения, потенциально опасный. Предмет. И точка. Тем более этот объект дохлый уже столько лет, Создатель, так от чего же так паршиво?!

Рокэ еще раз посмотрел в лицо 097 — сосредоточенное, но при этом довольное, мечтательное, — и отправился на обход остальных SCP, содержащихся в олларийском филиале.

Ну, «олларийском» это громко сказано — комплекс располагался довольно далеко от города на случай «всеобщего пиздеца», как любил это называть глава филиала Квентин Дорак. На полпути Рокэ плюнул на SCP и обязанности и просто вышел на улицу.

Лионель как раз курил возле входа «А». Он покосился на Рокэ, но ничего не сказал. Рокэ встал рядом, прислонился к нагретой солнцем стене и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я дурак, — сообщил он уже вслух.

— Мгм, — согласился Лионель, выдыхая дым в сторону. От горизонта в их сторону медленно ползли облака. Если ночью пойдет дождь, Жезл будет мелко потряхивать. Надо сообщить дежурным по SCP-1366, чтобы не волновались.

— Ты не спросишь, почему? — а закат хорош. Оранжевый с алым, яркий и резкий, как взмах кинжала. В воздухе пахло полевыми травами и чем-то сладковатым — кажется, цветет клевер?

— Ноль-девять-семь, — спокойно отчеканил Лионель и пояснил, — у тебя на лице написано, к тому же ты про него рассказывал.

— Карьярра, — Рокэ закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Мгм, — снова согласился Лионель. — Хочешь перевестись на другие SCP?

Рокэ долго, очень долго думал, прежде чем озвучить ответ.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-1483 «Кубок Раканов»

** Класс объекта:** Безопасный

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-1483 следует содержать в камере ограниченного доступа. В камеру разрешен вход сотрудникам второго уровня допуска и выше. SCP-1483 сам по себе не представляет явной угрозы, но нельзя позволять контакт с SCP-1429, SCP-1366, SCP-1492 и другими объектами из серии Реликвий Раканов. Любая жидкость, попадающая в SCP-1483, меняет свойства в ту или иную сторону: употребляемые в пищу безопасные напитки становятся вкуснее и ярче, а смертоносные отравы и яды — сильнее и быстрее действующими.

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка: «Сколько класса D мы пустили в расход, чтобы все это выяснить?»

прим. д-ра Алвы: «Ну… зато у нас теперь полный список».

** Описание:** SCP-1483 представляет собой кубок из тусклого золота, украшенный драгоценными камнями и узорами. Попытки вынуть какой-либо камень из оправы кубка сопровождаются звоном, который нарастает вплоть до невыносимого, и не приводят ни к чему, кроме глухоты сотрудников, в 75% случаев впоследствии неизлечимой.

прим. д-ра Алвы «А нахрена их вообще вынуть пытались?»

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Ну, прикольно же было попробовать».

прим. д-ра Алвы «В следующий раз сначала докладывайте. Три сотрудника чуть не оглохли просто потому, что случайно находились рядом, хотя были за пределами комнаты».

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Опачки, сорян».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Выговор, придурок. Плюс оплата больничных пострадавшим сотрудникам».

* * *

«Где ты научился рисовать?» — Валентин кружил по своему кубу, а Арно прохаживался вокруг, делая пометки в планшете и намеренно замедляя темп ходьбы в слепых зонах камер наблюдения. Он не знал, раскрыли ли Эмиль с Лионелем их секрет, но, если никто из них ничего не говорил, то возможно, что нет? Хотелось в это верить, потому что общение с Валентином нравилось Арно все больше.

— Да нигде. Просто хобби. Учился-то я совершенно другому, а это так, для души.

«Тогда ты тем более талантливый».

— Благодарю. — Арно описал еще один круг и все же решился. — Меня тут попросили узнать… знаешь ли ты что-либо о Жезле Волн? — Эмиль правда просил, кажется, там с Жезлом что-то делали, какие-то пробы, и Эмиль решил попытать счастья — Найер существо древнее, мифическое — должен же хоть что-то знать? Ну а вдруг? Жезл же тоже «водяной».

Валентин удивленно поднял брови, пожал плечами и ответил, глядя не на Арно, а в угловую камеру:

«Все, что я о нем знаю, это то, что он есть и что он один из предметов, созданных когда-то Раканами для усиления собственной мощи. Знаю, что Жезл, Корона и Меч нужны для вызова Зверя, но лучше этого не делать, если не хотите быстро умереть все и разом».

Арно знал, что не следует прерывать, но любопытство оказалось сильнее:

— Ты видел Зверя?

«Нет, — Валентин жестикулировал резковато, очевидно, показывая, что разговор ему не по душе. — Но видел то, что оставалось после него: озера соленой воды и пустыня. Зверя невозможно остановить, пока он не выполнит свое предназначение».

— А его предназначение?..

«Прости, но я и так слишком много сказал».

— Ну и вредина же ты. — Арно безрезультатно покрутился рядом еще немного и вернулся в кабинет.

— Тебе неплохо удается общение с ним, — Лионель изучал мониторы камер наблюдения и дневник заметок Арно на компьютере.

— Какого Леворукого ты тут делаешь? — от неожиданности Арно сгрубил. Сердце начало биться быстрее против воли — ну неужели Эмиль-таки сдал?

— Я наблюдаю за вами несколько дней.

«Да блядь же ж!» — мысленно выругался Арно. Нет, от Лионеля это было ожидаемо, но…

— Как видишь, мое присутствие развязывает ему язык, — как можно небрежнее отозвался о Валентине Арно. Лионель предсказуемо не купился.

— Ты заигрался. Это SCP, а не забавная зверушка.

— Я это прекрасно знаю.

— Не знаешь, — Лионель покачал головой и встал. — Мне жаль, но в ближайшее время ты переводишься на изучение других, менее опасных и неодушевленных объектов, — Арно начал было возражать, но Лионель поднял руку. — Возможно, это временное решение. Зависит от тебя. Остынь и вспомни, зачем мы здесь и кем-чем являются объекты, фигурально выражаясь, по ту сторону решеток. Или ты непременно захотел на психологическое тестирование?

После ухода Лионеля Арно еще долго стоял посередине кабинета, опустив голову и сжав ладони в кулаки. А потом торопливо и сердито начал собирать свои немногочисленные вещи, не глядя на камеры наблюдения, чтобы не видеть кружащего по водному кубу Валентина.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-088 «Зверь Раканов»

** Класс объекта:** Аполлион

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-088 невозможно содержать или сдерживать. SCP-088 является на «зов» субъекта, объединившего объекты SCP-1429, SCP-1366 и SCP-1492 и имеющего отношение к роду Раканов. SCP-088 представляет собой существо, способное нанести масштабные разрушения как локального, так и глобального значения. Имеются подтвержденные данные о прошлых нападениях Зверя, когда почти мгновенно были уничтожены целые города.

** Описание:** SCP-088 напоминает нескольких животных — у Зверя две лошадиные головы, две кабаньи, две птичьих лапы и спрутьи щупальца. В древних гальтарских манускриптах встречаются упоминания Зверя, в том числе записано, что «Цена Зверя — жизнь. Имя Зверя забыто, а Зову цена — смерть», что позволяет предположить, тот, кто вызвал Зверя, платит за это ценой собственной жизни. В случае вызова Зверя в силу немедленно вступает протокол «Гальтара».

* * *

На самом деле Джастин был отчасти рад тому, что попал в Фонд. Потому что здесь от него ничего не зависело. Не нужно было принимать решения, стараться найти лазейки и вывернуться, чтобы никого не увести… Ничего не нужно было делать, просто смирно сидеть в своей комнате, которая оказалась не так уж плоха. Тем более плесень регулярно чистили, все дезинфицировали, а его даже развлекали книжками да разговорами.

Да, с этой точки зрения Джастин был рад. Потому что вне Фонда, когда он мог передвигаться свободно, он вынужден был делать те вещи, которые не хотел. Но… дело в том, что поднявший его почти Круг назад человек был все еще жив, а значит, Джастин вынужден ему подчиняться — то есть подчиняться давней воле, давнему желанию, не в силах разрушить эту власть и проклятие над собой.

Когда-то давным-давно, в самом-самом начале он пришел к младшему брату, моля о помощи, моля о том, чтобы тот упокоил его до того, как Джастин причинит кому-либо вред. Но брат не справился. Не смог — слишком любил его при жизни.

Да, он был всего лишь ребенком, но, кошки подери, из-за этого потом погибло столько людей… Ведь тот человек тогда приказал ему уводить членов семьи и преследовать будущих потомков из поколения в поколение. О, как же велика была эта ненависть! И как ненасытна!

Джастин противился, но в итоге ничего не смог с этим поделать. Единственное, что он придумал — уводить самых мерзких из своих родственников. По одному в поколение было достаточно, и Джастин позаботился о том, чтобы его жертвами становились самые паршивые интриганы, лицемеры и попросту мерзавцы. К сожалению (или к счастью?) в его семье подобных хватало всегда.

Но теперь, находясь в Фонде, Джастин смог расслабиться — впервые за несколько сотен лет. Здесь его не могли достать — никто. Даже Она, ведь Ей нужна была сила Кобылы для этого, а Кобылу тоже сдерживали — вот и чудесно! И можно было наслаждаться подобием жизни, чтением книг, колкими разговорами с этим кэналлийским прелестным ублюдком, ярким цветом незабудок, которые не вянут при прикосновении. Это было, пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.

У них с Рокэ изначально возникла связь, диалог пошел и, несмотря на постоянные взаимные подколки и шпильки, оба неплохо изучили друг друга, и им было комфортно работать вместе. Именно поэтому, когда дверь в его камеру содержания открылась, Джастин опешил.

— Где док…тор Алва? — едва не оговорился он.

— Я за него, — коротко ответил вошедший — человек со строгим лицом и светлыми волосами.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался Джастин.

Человек бросил на него пронзительный взгляд, не удостоив ответом.

— Доктор Алва забросил одну немаловажную и представляющую определенный интерес нашей организации тему, — лениво произнес он. — А именно — кто такая Она, о которой вы как-то раз упоминали, и на что Она способна?

Джастин закусил губу, нарочно погромче гремя цепями и двигаясь, словно безмозглый призрак, присел за стол напротив. Побесить собеседника он всегда любил, а уж такого сам Создатель велел.

— Я не видел вас раньше, — спокойно произнес он.

— Доктор Лионель Савиньяк, — тот принял его линию поведения, тоже став официальнее и собраннее. Вот же кошкин сын!

— Значит так, доктор Савиньяк, — Джастин говорил тихо и ровно, но уверенно. — Во-первых, я не стану разговаривать или откровенничать ни с кем, пока мне не объяснят, где доктор Алва.

— Занят другими объектами, — не моргнув глазом сообщил Лионель и намеренно подлил масла в огонь: — Как вам должно быть известно, у него много объектов под наблюдением, помимо вас.

Джастин знал, прекрасно знал, что это — провокация. И все же его столетиями небьющееся сердце кольнула боль. Потому что быть «одним из» ему не нравилось никогда. Этот светловолосый мерзавец хорошо разбирался в психологии. Значит, он занимает высокий пост — иначе бы не знал столько о Алве и нем. Не повезло, конечно. И все же что случилось? Почему Алвы нет? Ведь все было хорошо.

— Жалко, — протянул Джастин, ничем не выказывая собственных чувств и недоумения. — Что ж, я подожду, пока доктор Алва не освободится. Мне торопиться некуда.

— Вряд ли это возможно, — Лионель смотрел прямо в его глаза. Он не боялся и не просил — он требовал, приказывал. Он вызывал почти забытое желание увести и сломать ему шею где-нибудь в темном укромном уголке, где никто никогда не найдет его. Допустим, рядом с легендарным так никем и не найденным золотом Манлия. — В ближайшее время доктор Алва, к сожалению, доступен не будет. А что во-вторых? — с напускным любопытством поинтересовался Лионель.

Джастин откинулся на спинку стула и растянул бескровные губы в ухмылке.

— Во-вторых, идите к кошкам. С вами ни о чем я разговаривать не буду — потому что не хочу и имею на это право, — что ж. В эту игру он тоже умеет играть. А вы умеете, доктор Савиньяк?

* * *

**Объект №:**SCP-277 «Вдова озерного замка»

** Класс объекта:** Евклид

**Особые условия содержания:** SCP-277 должна содержаться в укрепленном помещении без какого-либо доступа к воде и влаге, включая водяной пар. Воздух в камере должен непрерывно осушаться. В камеру содержания допускаются сотрудники только в костюмах химзащиты третьего уровня, с шумоподавляющими наушниками. Вступать с SCP-277 в диалог запрещено.

** Описание:** SCP-277 является гуманоидной женщиной на вид около 30-35 лет, одетой в серые эсператистские траурные одежды времен конца Круга Скал. Путем расшифровки ее неразборчивых фраз удалось выяснить, что SCP-277 была старшей дочерью знатного Дома прошлого, в молодости потерявшей супруга. SCP-277 опасна тем, что при попытке контакта убивает с помощью воды и ядовитого водяного пара. Также SCP-277 способна предсказывать будущее, но все ее предсказания темны и опасны; сотрудники Фонда, услышавшие свои предсказания, не прожили дольше нескольких месяцев, в связи с чем введена экстренная шумоизоляция. Не рекомендуется слушать SCP-277 в том числе и потому, что существует предположение — только услышанные людьми предсказания воплощаются в жизнь. Во время неактивной фазы SCP-277 обычно стоит на коленях и молится по-эсператистски.

прим. д-ра Алвы «Либо кого-то проклинает».

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Да, злобы ей не занимать».

* * *

Арно с отвращением кинул бумаги на стол и провел ладонью по лицу. В глазах уже рябило от таблиц и заметок, желание работать отсутствовало напрочь. Его откровенно бесило то, насколько ему не хватало Валентина.

К тому же Валентин теперь находился под наблюдением Альдо, и это бесило отдельно. Кто знает, о чем они говорят вообще? Ну хотя говорят ли — тот еще вопрос… Но почему-то Арно казалось, что вот с Альдо-то Валентин точно сдружился, и все у всех будет в шоколаде, а у самого Арно в несколько иной субстанции того же цвета.

И Арно с головой уходил в рутину, спорил с Ричардом и Альберто насчет экспериментов, доказывал необходимость чего-то там по SCP-кошки-помнят-какому Эмилю — сам уже забыл. И все равно, стоило на минутку остановиться, даже просто поесть в кафетерии, как сейчас — и накрывало. В какой-то момент Арно даже подумал, а не эффект ли это SCP — что он постоянно думает о Валентине, что ни разу не подумал о нем, как о просто номере таком-то; что он вспоминает его светлые глаза и развевающиеся в воде волосы, длинные пальцы с едва видимой серебристой мембраной между ними. Разрубленный Змей! Кошкин Лионель! Хотя при чем здесь Лионель, он-то как раз все делал согласно правилам и вообще… Арно же сам попался, сам хорош, сам привык, привязался, зная, что нарушил запреты Фонда. Лионель ведь пощадил его — по-хорошему тут косяков на, как минимум, несколько тестирований, перевод чуть ли не в обслуживающий персонал и что-там-еще. А Ли всего-то закрыл ему доступ к Валентину, отдав на изучение другие объекты. Это и раздражало — Арно сам на себя сердился и думал, что не заслужил поблажки.

Он поднял голову и как раз увидел входящего в кафетерий Лионеля с Салиганом. Арно скривился — мозги у коллеги брата были неплохие, но голова, в который они заключены, вечно сальная, а волосы, как назло, длинные. Лионель махнул рукой даже не глядя в его сторону — заметил боковым зрением и поприветствовал. Арно проследил, как они с Салиганом устраиваются в дальнем углу, и снова закопался в бумаги, время от времени отпивая из стакана с шадди.

Разумеется, в какой-то момент он облил и себя, и документы и, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, принялся вытираться салфетками.

— Плохо, да?

Арно встрепенулся и обернулся. Айрис Окделл, младший научный сотрудник, сидела за ним, мрачно помешивая горячий шоколад.

— Знаешь, — продолжила Айрис, не особо заботясь, что ее не слушали — или, наоборот, слушали слишком много людей. — Я, пожалуй, попрошу у них амнезиак второй степени. Чтобы забыть не совсем все, включая, как ходить на горшок, — она безрадостно хохотнула, — но чтобы забыть все время здесь.

— Зачем? — Айрис всегда улыбчивая, солнечная, полная энергии девушка. Резковатая, да, но северянка же из Надора. А теперь она осунулась и выглядела так, словно не спала несколько дней по меньшей мере. И зачем-то совсем коротко, под мальчишку, остригла волосы, хотя это как раз ей внезапно шло. Арно нахмурился.

— Потому что мне тоже плохо, — спокойно ответила она. — Ты, возможно, не помнишь SCP-2572.

Арно поднапряг память.

— «Грязная фульга»? — неуверенно спросил он. Все эти номера SCP уже начинали путаться в сознании.

— Она самая, — Айрис помолчала. — У нее было имя, знаешь. Селина. И я любила ее. — Арно поперхнулся шадди и закашлялся. — Сэль была опасной, — в голосе Айрис прозвучала горечь, — я знаю, да, но все равно… Ее устранили после того инцидента в прошлом месяце. И я до сих пор не могу это принять. Я пыталась, пыталась и забыть, и забить, и убедить себя в том, что это просто SCP. И не смогла. Поэтому я увольняюсь и подаю запрос на добровольное применение амнезиака. И да поможет мне Создатель.

Арно собрал бумаги и поднялся, чтобы уйти — его напрягали эти косые взгляды других сотрудников, — но слова Айрис заставили его застыть на месте:

— Ты тоже привязался к какому-то SCP, да? Мой тебе совет… не просри свой шанс сказать ему или ей, что у тебя на душе. Потому что потом шанса уже может не быть никогда у вас обоих.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-466 «Кольцо Повелителя Скал»

** Класс объекта:** Евклид

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-466 следует содержать в камере ограниченного доступа. В камеру разрешен вход сотрудникам третьего уровня допуска и выше. SCP-466 должно постоянно находится в видимости камер. Коробка хранения должна быть герметичной, поскольку кольцо имеет обыкновение исчезать, а потом находиться в самых неожиданных местах. Из герметичных коробок SCP-466 пропадает реже.

** Описание:** SCP-466 представляет собой золотое кольцо с карасом и знаком, похожим на знак Ветра, на внутренней стороне ободка. SCP-466 постоянно теряется и находится впоследствии у разных людей, которых после появления SCP-466 начинает преследовать катастрофическое невезение во всех аспектах жизни. На данный момент не выяснено, считается ли подобное воздействие SCP-466 психическим (способность убеждать людей, что они ничего не стоят и ничего не добьются) либо мистическим (что-то еще руководит SCP-466 либо его природу нельзя рационально объяснить). Обычно после нескольких недель владения SCP-466 человек так или иначе совершает самоубийство. SCP-466 присвоен статус разумного SCP.

прим. д-ра Валме «Может, сунуть кольцо Эпинэ и посмотреть, насколько унылой станет его рожа?»

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Тебе твоей Рожи мало для наблюдения?»

прим. д-ра Валме «Ну вот, у меня всего-то одна Рожа. Ей скучно. Нужна пара для разведения!»

прим. д-ра Рокэ Алвы «Разведение Рож? Еще ызаргов разводить предложите».

прим. д-ра Валме «Они и так кишат».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Я смотрю, нашим доблестным трудящимся снова скучно».

прим. д-ра Валме «Так, пошел-ка я и правда разводить Рожу или кого-нибудь с помощью Рожи».

прим. д-ра Алвы «Вот горазд ты тусовки разгонять, Ли!»

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Без комментариев».

* * *

— Зассал? — сочувственно поинтересовался Эмиль.

— Зассал, — кивнул Рокэ и залпом допил «Кровавую Циллу». Они с Эмилем после смены выехали в город, но вместо того, чтобы разойтись по домам, отправились в бар. Наутро будет хреново телу, душе еще хуже, но вечером Рокэ намеревался допиться до зеленых ызаргов. — Как вот ты ни к кому не привязываешься? Хочу уметь так же.

Эмиль повертел рюмку с алатской касерой, поставил на место.

— Да просто как-то… а зачем? Все же проходит, все равно никого рядом не будет так, чтобы навсегда.

Рокэ проследил, как бармен наполняет заново его бокал, и хмыкнул.

— Не думал, что услышу подобные речи от того, у кого есть близнец.

Эмиль подвигал рюмку по стойке туда-сюда. Белокурые волосы упали на лицо, скрывая выражение.

— Ли — сложный человек, — медленно произнес Эмиль. — Мне кажется, что по-настоящему ему не нужен никто, ведь сам он все равно сделает лучше. Он всегда был таким, и со времен нашей безоблачной юности это только усугубилось.

— Тебе поэтому нравится бесить его при заполнении карточек SCP?

Эмиль запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

— Ты же тоже кайфуешь.

Рокэ сделал пару глотков и прикрыл глаза.

— Кайфую, — согласился он, — но при этом Дораку отсылаю нормальные файлы. А это так, чисто на подразнить Ли.

Эмиль устало потер глаза и снова скис.

— Мне не кажется хорошей идеей то, что ты передал его Ли.

Рокэ едва заметно вздрогнул. Темы Джастина он старался избегать в последние дни.

— Я не передавал. Ли сам решил. Я лишь покорился.

— С каких, кошки тебя дери, пор ты покоряешься кому-либо, кроме себя?

— А что в этом такого? — отчаянно хотелось опьянеть, только чтобы ни о чем не думать. А еще Рокэ знал, что у доктора Валме где-то в кабинете припрятано несколько SCP-шных адуанских косячков, от которых бывает чудесный приход. Стащить, что ли? Вон ему регулярно из Тронко мальчики поставляют прикола ради.

— SCP-097 никогда не нравился Ли, — нехотя признал Эмиль. — Ну, и сам 097 никогда ни с кем, кроме тебя, тесно не общался. И, кстати, ты был бы поосторожнее, что ли.

— Насчет чего?

Вокруг них гремела музыка, танцевали парочки всех мастей, кажется, в глубине бара началось обещанное наполовину оборванным плакатом у входа стриптиз-шоу. Рокэ взглянул в ту сторону, усмехнулся, отметив не лучшие сиськи Талига, но вполне неплохие у «Королевы Катари», и снова опустил голову, буравя шероховатую истертую барную стойку мрачным взглядом.

— Насчет своей привязанности. — Эмиль вздохнул. — Ладно я — я не сдам. Ли тоже — он предпочтет решить все самостоятельно и по-другому, но промолчит, потому что уважает тебя. Но другие…

— Другие не заметили. Я не совсем потерял голову, хоть и потерял, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— И виной всему выходец.

Рокэ горько усмехнулся.

— Ага, напомни мне еще раз о том, что он и так мертвый.

Эмиль пожал плечами и коснулся ободка рюмки пальцем, стирая соль.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, Ли снисходителен и вообще, потому что это твой первый проеб за всю жизнь — увлечение наблюдаемым SCP. Ты же всегда все делал верно, а тут — бам! — и внезапно крышу рвет. Поэтому он и предложил такой выход, перевести тебя.

Рокэ допил второй стакан и скривился.

— Первый проеб, зато эпичнейший, — он покосился на то, как Эмиль все мучил рюмку, и не выдержал. — Ты пить-то собираешься, или мне горланить по-кэналлийски, шатаясь по ночным улицам Олларии, в одиночестве?

— По-кэналлийски — точно в одиночестве, — хохотнул Эмиль, а потом опрокинул рюмку в рот. — Я пишу бесячие примечания на карточках, — отрывисто и хрипловато скороговоркой выпалил он, — потому, что только таким образом чувствую, что Ли меня замечает и что я хотя бы немного нужен ему, и он помнит обо мне.

* * *

** Объект №: ** SCP-1627 «Полуночные лилии»

** Класс объекта:** Евклид

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-1627 должны содержаться на отдельной покрытой плодородным грунтом территории с доступом к солнечному свету. Территория размером в 40х40 бье огорожена герметичным стеклом, не пропускающим запахи. Любые повреждения герметики, влекущие за собой возможность просачивания аромата лилий за территорию, должны немедленно устраняться. Система полива на территории SCP-1627 автоматическая, при необходимости почву рыхлят механические устройства. Допуск людей непосредственно в зону содержания SCP-1627 запрещен без костюма химической защиты и последующей дезинфекции в специальной зоне.

** Описание:** SCP-1627 представляет собой небольшую поляну с белоснежными лилиями. Особенность лилий заключается в том, что ровно в полночь их аромат многократно усиливается. При контакте с ними у живых существ начинаются галлюцинации (несколько подопытных класса D успели сообщить, что видели стоящую спиной к ним женщину с седыми волосами в лилово-серебряных одеждах), затем следует удушье, больше всего напоминающее анафилактический шок с летальным исходом. Во время полнолуния SCP-1627 принимают серебряный оттенок и на протяжении нескольких часов выбрасывают в воздух пыльцу.

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Может, порешить их, и дело с концом? Все равно смертельные, а проку никакого».

прим. д-ра Валме «Так жалко же ж. Красивые же ж».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Да просто признайся, что ссышь, что батя не одобрит, если цветы угробишь».

прим. д-ра Валме «…К-козел».

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Да нет, просто олень».

* * *

Младший обнаружился на просторах содержания D класса. Спал на узкой койке в одной из пустующих и поэтому открытых камер — белые стены, койка, стол, стул, раковина и унитаз. Ничего лишнего. Лионель хмыкнул и потыкал Арно папкой с документами. Тот мгновенно вскочил, встрепанный, сонный, и хмуро уставился на Лионеля.

— Что случилось?

— Да ничего, — Лионель снисходительно усмехнулся, разглядывая его неподобающий вид. — Тебя Ричард потерял, вот мы и организовали поиск.

— Но нашел меня ты и не за этим, — сонный или нет, соображал Арно хорошо.

— Не за этим, — согласился Лионель, развернул стул спинкой вперед и устроился на нем. Интересно, за какими кошками младший пришел именно сюда? Хотя здесь тихо, и это — чуть ли не последнее место, где его бы искали. — Решил перейти в класс D? — шутливо осведомился Лионель. — Предупреждаю сразу — работа у них куда грязнее нашей в буквальном смысле. Чистить плесень 097 или кобылий навоз — то еще удовольствие.

Арно фыркнул.

— Ты как скажешь… — он помрачнел. — Ли, а… что будет с Айрис?

— Ее история добралась и до твоих ушей?

— Добралась. Тогда, в кафетерии.

— Плохо, что она психанула при всех.

— Ли, ты же не…

— Нет, — отрезал тот. — В данном случае, и потому, что она — сестра Ричарда, — амнезиака достаточно. Либо пришлось бы устранять обоих Окделлов, а это как-то нехорошо.

— Все это звучит отвратительно, — Арно передернул плечами и поправил измятый белый халат. — Вот скажи начистоту: если бы я не был твоим братом, меня бы пустили в расход рано или поздно? Точнее, уже бы пустили за все ошибки?

Лионель сложил руки на спинке стула и склонил на них голову.

— Не знаю, — беспечно отозвался он. — Вот не поверишь — не знаю. Как мой брат, ты знаешь куда больше положенного второго уровня. В то же время, как член Совета О5 я могу положить большой и толстый на правила и дать тебе возможность творить беспредел. Ты же, по факту, и не должен знать, что я из О5, но вот знаешь. И Эмиль знает, и Рокэ знает, хотя личности О5 запрещено знать кому-либо вообще. Так что, как видишь, правила относительны в нашей с тобой ситуации.

— С другой стороны, — подхватил Арно, — если начнется беспредел, то это может обернуться…

— «Всеобщим пиздецом», — закончили они хором.

Лионель кивнул.

— Я скучаю по Валентину, — не выдержал Арно.

Лионель снова кивнул.

— Знаю.

Арно помялся и спросил:

— Альдо справляется?

Вопреки опасениям, Лионель тихо рассмеялся.

— Твой Найер его троллит так тонко, что не придраться. Альдо бесится, но каждый раз убивается о каменную рожу Найера. Так что все нормально.

— Ладно. — Арно подошел к раковине и побрызгал холодной водой в лицо. — Пойду я дальше работать, что ли. Извини, что доставил неудобства.

— Если хочешь, можешь взять пару дней отпуска.

Арно помотал головой.

— Да чего мне дома делать? Я лучше тут.

Лионель встал и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Как скажешь. Тогда пошли работать.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-2590 «Рожа»

**Класс объекта:**<strike>Кетер</strike> Евклид

прим. д-ра Рокэ Алвы «Да какой это Кетер, Марсель? Висит себе и висит».

прим. д-ра Валме «А потом трясется или падает, и начинается веселуха».

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Да пусть хоть Апполиона пишет, чем бы дитя не тешилось…»

прим. д-ра Рокэ Алвы «Пожалуй, ты прав».

прим. д-ра Валме _«Висит Рожа на стене,_

_ похрен всем и даже мне;_

_ Стоит Роже той сорваться,_

_ лучше в мир наш не соваться»._

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Ай-на-нэ-на-нэ».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «…ненавижу вас всех».

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-2590 следует содержать в камере ограниченного доступа. В камеру разрешен вход сотрудникам третьего уровня допуска и выше. SCP-2590 должно висеть на стене, а камеры наблюдения снимать возможные движения SCP-2590. Если SCP-2590 начинает вибрировать или трястись, следует немедленно сообщить руководству. Если SCP-2590 внезапно падает со стены

прим. д-ра Рокэ Алвы «…то значит, пора постить во Вталиге хэштэг #всесовсемплохо».

прим. д-ра Валме «Или #всесложновмиренашем».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Если увижу у кого-либо из вас всамделишную регистрацию во Вталиге — головы откручу лично. Особенно тебе, Марсель».

прим. д-ра Валме «А что сразу я-то?»

прим. д-ра Алвы «Да потому, что ты Чужой знает что творишь, накурившись SCP-2851».

прим. д-ра Валме «А, ну тогда логично».

то сотрудники оповещаются об этом, как и служба безопасности.

** Описание:** SCP-2590 состоит из двух объектов, но второй до сих пор не обнаружен несмотря на усилия Фонда. Содержащийся в Фонде объект представляет собой золотую металлическую маску человеческого лица. С обратной стороны маска черного цвета. При надевании Рожа на неопределенное время прирастает к коже. Надевший Рожу субъект начинает видеть совершенно другие места и события. Подтверждено, то, что показывает Рожа, является <данные удалены>.

прим. д-ра Рокэ Алвы «Тс-с, это совсем вообще секретно».

Повлиять на видимые субъектом события невозможно, изменить их тоже. Субъект просто является сторонним наблюдателем. Вероятно, больше возможностей открылось бы при нахождении второго SCP-2851, но на данный момент его местонахождение неизвестно, хотя известно, что вторая «Рожа» представляет собой серебряную металлическую маску с белой обратной стороной. Больше всего обе маски напоминают посмертные, чьи лица изображены на них, неизвестно.

прим. д-ра Валме «А вдруг там бац, и наши лица?»

прим. д-ра Алвы «Надеюсь, я все же не такой урод, чтобы быть увековеченным на какой-то Роже».

прим. д-ра Валме «Не парься, ты красавчик».

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «В номера, срочно в номера!»

прим. д-ра Валме «Миль, дорогой, а ты присоединяйся».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Бан. Нахер. Всем. Подряд. В очередной раз».

* * *

Доктор Савиньяк, как оказалось, умел играть в игры. Только несколько не в те, к которым привык Джастин.

— Продолжите молчать или все же поговорим? — голос был спокойным, но Джастин уже знал, что это обманчиво, и поэтому даже не пытался. Просто звякнул цепями в ответ, благо теперь это было так удобно. Добрый доктор Савиньяк не стал строить из себя хорошего парня — просто удалил мебель из камеры содержания и подвесил Джастина за руки, а ноги зафиксировал неподвижными цепями. Джастин слышал краем уха что-то о «недооцененной угрозе 097» и прочей чепухе и от души посмеялся над этим.

На самом деле ему было все равно — будучи выходцем, он не чувствовал боли в том смысле, что живые, а конечности у него не затекали. Так какая разница, в каком положении находиться? Джастин, когда Савиньяк только озвучил изменение условий содержания, прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего лишнего про позу — с этого блондинчика станется специально выкрутить руки и ноги как можно неудобнее или вообще подвесить кверху задом или за член. Нет уж, и так сойдет. Незачем ему облегчать задачу.

Вообще нынешние условия содержания являлись таковыми по правилам, на которые Алва положил с самого начала. А вот Савиньяк все сделал по фондовским протоколам. Джастин невольно усмехнулся, думая об их разговоре несколько дней назад.

«Эти меры не обязательны».

«Но могут таковыми стать, ведь так?»

«Провокация? Даже интересно. Зачем Фонду заставлять меня творить беспредел? Давно не было жертв среди персонала?»

«Потому что вы можете?»

«Скорее можете вы. Мне это ни к чему».

«Значит, повисите в цепях, как истинный страдалец, коего вы из себя строите».

«…»

«А что, не так?»

— Разговаривать я настроен только с доктором Алвой, — соизволил снизойти до пояснения Джастин. Нет, он знал, что объективно у Фонда имеются ресурсы для его уничтожения. Тут и обычный нож бы сгодился, а у Фонда находился аж сам SCP-3472 — Кинжал Борраска. Который, к слову, был у Джастина, когда его поймали. — Поймите одно, — Джастин мягко улыбнулся, глядя в глаза Савиньяку, — вам нечем меня запугать. Смерть? Три ха-ха. Боль? Вряд ли. Пытки? Вы же неглупый человек и знаете, что это бесполезно. Окончательное упокоение? Да я вам в ножки поклонюсь, я Круг назад просил об этом, и все никак.

— Одиночество, — пожал плечами тот. — Вечность наедине с собой.

Джастин приподнял брови.

— Это меня должно пугать? По вашей версии я же себя люблю и обожаю.

— Тогда посмотрим, как вы будете себя обожать через пару недель.

Джастин проводил Савиньяка взглядом и фыркнул. Ему не было страшно; ему уже очень давно не было страшно. Вечность так вечность. Есть вещи и похуже.

«Как, например, вечность без Алвы», — словно вскользь заметил внутренний голос.

Ну… как вариант, в общем, да.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-2572 «Грязная фульга»

**Класс объекта:**<strike>Евклид</strike> Нейтрализован

** <strike>Особые условия содержания:</strike>** <strike> SCP-2572 надлежит содержать в изолированном кубе из материала, не проводящего электричество . Доступ к SCP-2572 разрешен только персоналу с третьим или выше уровнем доступа. SCP-2572 способна управлять электричеством и вызывать молнии, а также перегружать либо отключать электропитание олларийской зоны Фонда. Не допускается вход в камеру содержания SCP-2572 с любыми электрическими приборами, будь то планшет, мобильный телефон или кардиостимулятор. </strike>

<strike> прим. д-ра Алва «Дораку не забудьте сказать насчет последнего».</strike>

<strike> прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Мгм».</strike>

<strike> Не допускается ни малейшей возможности нарушения SCP-2572 условий содержания, поскольку ее способности чреваты полным прорывом SCP, содержащихся в Зоне 16, что, в свою очередь, может повлечь за собой рассекречивание Фонда.</strike>

Объект нейтрализован и больше не содержится Фондом.

** Описание:** SCP-2572 представляет собой гуманоидное существо внешности талигойской светловолосой девушки. Уровень интеллекта существа заставляет желать лучшего.

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Ну зачем так жестоко?»

прим. д-ра Алва «Да ты попробуй с ней пообщаться дольше пяти минут».

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Ну, Марселю она вон нравится, и не только ему».

прим. д-ра Алва «Марселю нравятся все движущиеся объекты, обладающие юбками не ниже колен или обладающие отсутствием юбок как таковых».

SCP-2572 воспринимает человеческую речь и способна вести осмысленный диалог. Имеется теория, что SCP-2572 не умеет или не может до конца контролировать свои способности. (См. отчет об инциденте SCP-2572-А.) Уровень развития SCP-2572 напоминает уровень развития 10-12 летнего ребенка. Во время использования способностей голова SCP-2572 преобразуется в голову рыси.

Отчет об инциденте SCP-2572-А : В ночь с 24 месяца Летних Волн на 1 месяца Летних Молний SCP-2572 предприняла попытку к нарушению условий содержания. Двое охранников погибли на месте, еще шестеро получили тяжелые увечья и ожоги от электричества. SCP-2572 продолжила прорываться к выходу из Зоны 16, одновременно нарушив условия содержания нескольких опасных объектов, чтобы усложнить преследование. С помощью службы безопасности удалось остановить SCP-2572 у самого выхода, но в связи с тем, что объект оказывал ожесточенное сопротивление, было принято решение нейтрализовать SCP-2572 на месте, что и было выполнено группой Альмейды «Райос-1»

* * *

_Они все думали, что Селина глупа. Я знала ее иное лицо — то, которое она не показывала никому. Она просто хорошо притворялась, потому что это было выгоднее, чем вести себя по-другому. Протяни Фонду палец, они отрежут руку._

_ Селина это знала._

_ Я случайно оказалась тогда рядом с ней. В ее комнате нет камер, потому что они связаны с электричеством — там только датчики движения, и то она могла заставить их барахлить. Можно сказать, что она сама впустила меня. Можно сказать, она сама меня нашла и привела к себе._

_ Я полюбила ее сразу._

_ И мне было плевать, что она SCP, что это может стоить мне карьеры, а в долгосрочной перспективе — жизни._

_ У нас было мало времени, всегда слишком мало, но эти моменты я запомнила навсегда._

_ Фонд много расспрашивал меня потом, но я правда не знала, зачем Сэль хотела сбежать той ночью. Возможно, почувствовала, что что-то случилось с ее семьей — я знаю, что у нее есть братья и сестры. Возможно, просто не смогла более выносить четырех стен. Я знаю, что я бы точно не смогла._

_ Кошкин Фонд._

_ Меня там не было тогда. Если бы…_

_ Я продолжаю говорить себе, что, если бы я там была, то смогла бы договориться с ней. Но какая разница, если меня там не было, и все, что осталось от Сэль — это обугленная голубая лента для волос?_

_ Амнезиак… я подала запрос, но не думаю, что его одобрят, потому что я знаю, как работает Фонд. Скорее всего меня просто устранят, я удивлюсь, если будет иначе. Что ж, даже если так… по крайней мере, возможно, я снова увижусь с Сэль._

_ Она говорила, что жизни после смерти нет._

_ Но я — эсператист и верю в иные вещи. К тому же сотрудник Фонда, краем уха слышавший про SCP-001, не может не думать, что шанс есть всегда._

_ Может быть, лучше по-тихому уйти самой? Пока у меня еще есть выбор, пока запросы и заявления на рассмотрении?.. Не знаю. Дерьмо._

_ Ладно, к кошкам все это. Подумаю об этом завтра._

_ Я люблю тебя, Сэль. Прости, что не смогла помочь тогда. Хотя можешь и не прощать, сама себя я точно простить не смогу._

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-2851 «Адуанский косяк»

** Класс объекта:** Безопасный

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-2851 следует содержать в  <strike>камере ограниченного доступа</strike>.

прим. д-ра Валме «Да ладно вам, пусть народ развлекается!»

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Я тебя сейчас так развлеку, что мало не покажется».

КАМЕРЕ ОГРАНИЧЕННОГО ДОСТУПА! В камеру разрешен вход сотрудникам второго уровня допуска и выше.

** Описание:** SCP-2851 представляют собой обычные самокрутки с травой, которая растет исключительно на территории тронковского филиала Фонда и среди сотрудников известна, как «адуанская». При использовании SCP-2851 субъект

прим. д-ра Валме «Субъекту становится хорошо-о-о!»

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «А службе безопасности и директорам — плохо».

чувствует подъем сил и настроения, а также обостренное восприятие действительности, сопровождающееся в некоторых случаях визуальными и слуховыми галлюцинациями. Эффект SCP-2851 краткосрочен, после чего субъект возвращается в исходное состояние.

прим. д-ра Валме «Вот видишь, никому никакого вреда, одно удовольствие!»

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Стянуть у тебя косячок, что ль».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Просьба Совету О5 пересмотреть условия содержания SCP-2851 и ограничить доступ, <strike>а лучше вообще никому, наркоманы несчастные</strike>».

* * *

Те слова Айрис из столовой все же не давали Арно покоя. Он кружил по кабинету, непрестанно думая, думая, думая… а потом решился. Амнезиак так амнезиак. Пофигу уже — на всех и на все пофигу. Айрис вчера ушла окончательно, и Арно не был уверен, дали ли ей в итоге спокойно уйти, даже несмотря на недавний разговор с Лионелем, или она теперь класс D, не имеющий понятия о том, что когда-то была младшим научным сотрудником Фонда. Да, такой вариант развития событий тоже вероятен. Фонд не прощает ошибки, и своим в том числе. К кошкам, даже если Арно уготована та же судьба. Заявление он напишет. И увольнительное, и на амнезиак — вряд ли Лионель пойдет настолько далеко, чтобы разжаловать его в класс D, все же брат, хоть и бестолковый, младший, бла-бла-бла… В общем, Арно подпишет все, что ему дадут.

…Если его поймают.

Альберто отвлек дядю в нужное время, и Арно отключил камеры Валентина из комнаты охраны. Разумеется, предварительно стащив запасную карту допуска Эмиля. Арно знал, что у него всего несколько минут, и намеревался использовать их с умом.

Увидев его, Валентин первым делом уставился на камеры.

— Они отключены, — Арно подошел вплотную к стеклянной стене куба, разделяющего их. — Меня отстранили, и мне очень жаль. Это я виноват — я был недостаточно осторожен, — он говорил торопливо, сбиваясь, спеша сказать все, что накопилось за это время. Валентин слушал его, широко раскрыв глаза. — Я просто пришел сказать, что ты стал мне слишком важен и слишком дорог. И… я доверяю тебе, — Валентин закусил губу, а Арно продолжил. — И поэтому… поэтому лети оно все в Закат. — Арно поднял руку и медленно стянул с головы наушники. — Хочешь — забирай. Моя душа и так уже попала в твои сети.

Валентин открыл рот, но Арно не услышал ни звука. Они стояли — просто стояли, — глядя друг на друга сквозь зеленоватое стекло. Один — прислонив к прохладной стене перепончатые ладони, другой — сжимая в руке ненужные теперь наушники. Оба в неизвестности, что от другого ждать.

— Я за всю свою жизнь не встречал такого сумасшедшего, — голос у Валентина был тихий, чуть журчащий, и звучал он, пожалуй, больше в голове, чем извне. Подобное общение — полутелепатическое — было Арно в новинку. Наверно, если бы Валентин запел, Арно бы точно так же стоял и улыбался сейчас, как полный придурок. Потому что на душе вдруг стало легко и светло, прямо как в начале их общения. Словно все, наконец, стало именно таким, каким и должно было быть. Правильным.

— Да плевать, — Арно прислонился лбом к стеклу и повторил. — Плевать, — со всеми без исключения Валентин первым делом начинал петь. Со всеми. Но не сейчас. Это было головокружительно классно.

— Дурак, — шепот, как будто под ветром качнулся береговой тростник.

— Влюбленный дурак, — поправил его Арно.

— Тем хуже. Я… — Валентин осекся и отпрянул от стекла. — Уходи отсюда. Время.

Арно оглянулся на камеры.

— Я вернусь к тебе, — пообещал он. — Обязательно вернусь.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-3850 «Ада»

** Класс объекта:** да без понятия

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-3850 не содержится Фондом.

прим. д-ра Рокэ Алвы «…в связи с тем, что с ней трахнулись бы все сотрудники по очереди, а потом уперлись на Рубеж».

** Описание:** SCP-3850 представляет собой роскошную рыжую бабу, которая так и пышет феромонами, поэтому с ней хотят трахнуться все сотрудники и упереться на Рубеж.

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «…охренел так карточки заполнять? Ты пьян, что ли? Ох и задолбали же вы меня все, кто бы знал, насколько».

* * *

Без 097 жизнь стала тусклее. Нет, работы Рокэ хватало и раньше, он ведь был не только старшим научным сотрудником, но и членом Совета О5 и, хоть они не должны были об этом знать, но оба — и Лионель, и Алва — знали личности друг друга. Они же были друзьями с детства, чего тут не знать-то. Оба прикрывали друг друга, у обоих было четкое представление, на что способен другой. Все как нужно.

«Как думаешь, кто еще в О5? — Рокэ помнил их давний-давний разговор за чашкой тягучей ореховой настойки в каком-то пафосном олларийском ресторане. — У нас, вероятно, Дорак. Вальдес в Хексберг. Кто еще — не задумывался, но насчет этих двоих уверен».

«Однозначно», — согласился Лионель.

«Представляешь, мы — единственные, кто знает весь масштаб возможного пиздеца в мире и, возможно, даже не только в нашем», — Рокэ отсалютовал рюмкой.

«А ты опьянел».

«Немного».

«Пойдем, провожу».

Членам Совета О5 запрещено знать личности друг друга именно потому, что в случае, если все пойдет не так в одном из филиалов SCP, кто-то должен остаться жив, кто знает, что вообще происходит на свете белом. Потому что на свете белом происходит очень много всего, о чем обычные гражданские понятия не имеют и иметь не должны.

Работа не шла, собственный кабинет казался каким-то запертым душным ящиком с сужающимися стенами. Рокэ закрыл лицо ладонями и провел пальцами по бровям. Он не удивился, услышав через некоторое время шорох отъезжающей в сторону двери кабинета.

— Тоскуешь, — это не было вопросом.

— Тоскую, — Рокэ запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза.

Лионель прислонился к краю стола и скрестил руки на груди.

— Мне не нравится, что мы не знаем, кто такая «Она». И мне не нравится, что нам известны далеко не все его способности. Что, если он скрывает что-нибудь по типу SCP-2572? Что мы будем делать тогда?

Рокэ покачал головой.

— Он нам не враг. Он не стал бы делать ничего вообще, ни умышленно, никак. Джастину это не нужно.

— Но он и не друг нам, — возразил Лионель.

— 097 никогда не выказывал агрессии. Ни-ког-да.

— И, тем не менее, ты пересрал его наблюдать, потому что боишься не справиться с собой и своими чувствами.

Рокэ неопределенно хмыкнул и скривился.

— Какая убийственная прямота.

— Меня беспокоит младший гораздо больше, чем ты. Он тоже увлекся одним из не самых безопасных SCP.

— Арно умный юноша. Он не станет делать глупости, как девица Окделл.

— А ты?

Рокэ улыбнулся и потряс головой.

— В отличие от меня.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-004 «Четверо»

** Класс объекта:** Атлант

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-004 не должны как-либо сдерживаться (тем более это не представляется возможным). Усилия Фонда направляются на возможное содействие объекту, если SCP-004 пойдут на контакт.

** Описание:** SCP-004 представляют собой древние божества, сотворившие Кэртиану: Анэм, дух Ветра, Лит, дух Скал, Унд, дух Волн, и Астрап, дух Молний. Описание их внешности и характеристик можно обнаружить в любых сборниках легенд и мифов древности. SCP-004 не являются враждебными объектами, но и не принадлежат классу Таумиэль, поскольку на их вмешательство нельзя повлиять, но в то же время Четверо являются одним из условий существования самой реальности. Поэтому, во-первых, их реальное существование скрывается, а во-вторых, Фонд не имеет права влиять на SCP-004 или вмешиваться в их дела.

* * *

Он никогда не хотел быть пойманным. Он не хотел ни содержаться Фондом, ни сдерживаться им. Он хотел назад, домой, в море. И очень-очень сильно сожалел о том, что не был достаточно осторожен в заливе Алвасете, когда захотел ненадолго выбраться на поверхность и насладиться видом цветущих гранатов.

Скорее всего, тогда-то его и засекли — ведь кошкины агенты Фонда, как оказалось, повсюду, — и возвращаться стало опасно — раскрывать местонахождение остальных запрещено. Не теперь, когда неизведанных просторов не осталось, а моря все грязнее и все теснее из-за людей. Поэтому пришлось прикинуться уточкой и попасться Фонду, уж как есть. Хорошая шутка, старший брат бы оценил.

Валентин не то что бы ненавидел Фонд, но и не желал им ничего хорошего. Он хотел вырваться, рано или поздно, и уйти обратно в Померанцево море. Зря он вообще сунулся к Астраповым Вратам, но ему просто хотелось увидеть нечто большее, чем далекий архипелаг к югу от Фельпа и его затаенные глубины с коралловыми рифами и разноцветными снующими между ними рыбами. Валентин столько слышал о гранатовых склонах Алвасете и белом камне его домов… К сожалению, тот мир, где хозяевами были не люди, давно ушел в прошлое.

В прежние времена никто не посмел бы и коснуться Валентина — тогда люди покорялись силам стихий и уважали астэр и духов природы. Тогда, увидев его, ему скорее бы поклонились, принесли дары, прося милости к их посевам, жизням, благополучия детям, кошельку и чего еще люди могли хотеть… а сейчас все по-другому, гораздо более отвратительно.

Найеры и найери издавна считались памятью этого мира, но их осталось так мало. И они вынуждены скрываться, словно изгои, хотя всего Круг назад еще были значимы, с ними еще считались, их еще боялись. В те времена Песне бы радовались, многие сочли бы за честь «уйти» подобным способом, особенно погибающие в сражении с врагами моряки — о, сколько их в последние мгновения молило о том, чтобы услышать Песнь, ведь существовало поверье, что души, унесенные Песней, попадают в Рассветные сады! Теперь же ее считали оружием, смертоносным и неприемлемым.

Валентин пробовал сбежать, но ничего не вышло. Фонд был хорош, увы, действительно хорош в сдерживании содержащихся в нем объектов.

Зато потом появился он — белокурый раздолбай с карточкой второго уровня доступа, — и перевернул мир Валентина с ног на голову. Потому что с ним было интересно, уютно и хорошо. Странные, полузабытые ощущения — словно когда-то в далеком прошлом такое уже было. С кем?.. Валентин не помнил. Но Арно Савиньяк оказался не похож на своих старших братьев, как моря различаются между собой — неуловимо для смертного глаза, но осязаемо для других, таких, как Валентин. С Арно он чувствовал себя так, словно плещется на мелководье, на озаренной солнцем округлой гальке, и вокруг раздается смех, и на душе спокойно и безмятежно.

Но и его отнял Фонд.

Когда пришел тот, другой, самодовольный блондин с рожей паонского актера и сообщил, что Арно перевели подальше от него, Валентин сорвался. Не в том смысле, что под этим подразумевалось у людей, нет. Он не стал устраивать истерик, он не стал психовать. Просто… решил кое-что сделать для себя, плюнув на все. И последовал этому импульсивному решению, расположив к себе «актеришку», а потом намекнув ему на определенные вещи. Ведь Волны помнят, Волны знают, Волны — это память о давно забытом и утраченном.

Валентин не думал, когда делал, потому что был зол и впервые в жизни дал себе волю.

А потом неожиданно пришел Арно, и Валентин понял, что так глубоко он еще не садился в лужу. Ну, то есть он, конечно, всю жизнь в воде, но вы понимаете.

Наверно, можно было рассказать сотрудникам, например, тем близнецам. Можно было позвать их и рассказать, но… но тогда ведь он никогда больше не увидит море. Если до сих пор существовал минимальный шанс, то после того, как они узнают, не станет и его. Валентин не был глуп, он знал, ощутил тогда, как убили фульгу, и его ждало бы то же самое.

Поэтому Валентин промолчал о том, что сказал Альдо Сэц-Придду, что в нем течет по меньшей мере четверть древней крови Раканов, и что этого вполне достаточно, чтобы… в общем и целом, вполне достаточно.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-3472 «Кинжал Борраска»

** Класс объекта:** Безопасный

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-3472 следует содержать в камере ограниченного доступа. В камеру разрешен вход сотрудникам второго уровня допуска и выше. SCP-3472 сам по себе не представляет явной угрозы, но имеет некоторые еще не до конца изученные свойства.

** Описание:** SCP-3472 является коротким, изящным кинжалом из серебристого металла. Рукоять кинжала украшена сапфирами. Из исторических записей выяснено, что раньше кинжал принадлежал семье Борраска и считался реликвией Повелителей Ветров. Кинжал был утерян ближе к концу Круга Скал. В Фонд кинжал был принесен SCP-097.

прим. д-ра Алвы «SCP-097 утверждает, что данный кинжал эффективен и в так называемом упокоении выходцев, то есть может уничтожить выходца окончательно и бесповоротно. Данное утверждение не проверялось на практике в связи с тем, что в Фонде отсутствуют выходцы, на которых можно было бы это проверить».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савинька «Ты серьезно? Вот серьезно — серьезно?»

прим. д-ра Алвы «Не смей даже думать об этом, предупреждаю сразу».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савинька «Ой, псих… ой, дожили… данувасвсехкчужому. <strike>Трахнитесь уже и отвалите, идиоты</strike>».

* * *

— Исключено.

— А я говорю — да.

— А я говорю — катись в Закат.

— Так я и пытаюсь это сделать.

— Бля…

Эмиль наблюдал за мечущимися по кабинету, как львы перед поединком (а, может, уже в нем), Лионелем и Алвой. Будь Рокэ действительно львом, пожалуй, он был бы редким черным морисским.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты не сможешь…

— Да это мое дело, что я смогу, а что нет! — Рокэ сверкнул глазами. Будь он на месте Ли, Эмиль, пожалуй, уже устрашился бы. Но он всего лишь сидел за своим столом, потягивал фруктовый смузи, любезно припасенный ему Франческой из соседнего отдела, и наслаждался шоу, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что работает. — Если я попросился на время на другие объекты, это значит, на время! Вре-мен-но — не слышал такого слова, нет?

Лионель хмыкнул и вздернул подбородок.

— Ты неспособен ни контролировать себя, ни нормально действовать в присутствии 097. Ты сам так говорил, а теперь у тебя ломка и ты устраиваешь истерики. В самом деле? Может, это вообще эффект SCP такой, и мне стоит упрятать тебя на тестирования?

— Да мне похрен, что ты думаешь, — Рокэ осклабился и вытащил карточку пятого уровня из кармана. — Я — член О5, и мне посрать; у тебя нет полномочий препятствовать мне, если я захочу что-либо сделать, хоть вырубить охрану у всех SCP разом, хоть прибить половину сотрудников Фонда. Мое право.

— Да ты просто — член, — безэмоционально заметил Лионель. — Безо всякого Совета, — Эмиль втихушку отсалютовал Ли стаканом. Неплохо, неплохо, старший-старший брат. — К тому же, если ты освободишь любого из SCP, я буду вынужден тебя устранить, — холодно добавил Лионель.

Улыбка Эмиля поблекла. Потому что Ли сможет. Даже Рокэ, даже лучшего друга детства — сможет. Только зачем до этого доводить-то? Зачем вообще ссориться из-за SCP-097? Создатель, да даже если Рокэ сделает глупость, 097 сам не уйдет, не прибьет никого и ничего никому не сделает. Эмиль изучил достаточное количество отчетов, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что как раз 097 вообще не враг ни Фонду, ни людям, и опасаться его не нужно — он спокоен, покорен и не агрессивен. Да, остр на язык, но почему бы и нет? Может, он, наоборот, Рокэ мозги на место поставит?

— Короче, — Рокэ сунул карточку обратно в джинсы, провел рукой по волосам и выпрямился. — Я возвращаюсь к обязанностям наблюдения SCP-097.

— Прямо сейчас? — Лионель приподнял бровь. Эмиль грустно окинул его взглядом. Ли ничем не покажет, разумеется, не покажет, но сейчас ему совсем невесело, потому что он беспокоится за Рокэ и одновременно за все остальное.

— Прямо сейчас.

— Ну и ебись конем, придурок.

— Не путай меня с Эпинэ.

Лионель не ответил. Когда Рокэ ушел, он еще постоял посреди комнаты некоторое время, а потом повернулся к Эмилю.

— Что ты об этом думаешь, дорогой мой брат?

— Что вы все давно и безоговорочно долбанутые, — Эмиль допил смузи и удовлетворенно выдохнул.

— И не поспоришь, — Лионель уселся на край своего стола и уставился куда-то над Эмилем. Поскольку это была его привычка, Эмиль постоянно вешал над головой похабного содержания картинки и постеры, и то и дело менял их. В данный момент Лионель вынужденно созерцал откровенную картину совокупления гайифского содержания. — Мне сострить, что не думал, что ты по этой части? — спросил Лионель, кивая на стену.

— Будем считать, что ты уже, — кивнул Эмиль. — Послушай, я подумал, насчет 097…

Договорить он не успел.

В кабинете разом погас свет, выключились компьютеры, и целое бесконечное мгновение было настолько тихо, что Эмилю стало жутко.

В следующий миг вспыхнули лампы аварийного красного цвета и раздалась сирена.

Эмиль не видел, но Лионель, наверно, побледнел — любой в подобной ситуации побледнел бы? И вообще, Рокэ, что ли, правда всех выпустил? А?

— Найди младшего и выметайтесь к пунктам эвакуации, — коротко бросил Лионель.

Эмиль еле успел стряхнуть с себя ступор, сорваться с места и схватить его за край халата прежде, чем тот убежал.

— Ли, а ты?..

— Разберусь, в какое именно дерьмо мы вляпались. Не теряй времени! — он вырвал халат из рук Эмиля и унесся вглубь коридора под непрерывный вой сирены.

Что ж… найти Арно, да? Вроде не должно быть сложно. Эмиль наступил на горло поднимающейся внутренней панике и страху за Лионеля и отправился в другую сторону. Туда, где содержался Найер.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-001 «Ожерелье»

** Класс объекта:** Архонт

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савинька «Либо Атлант. Во всяком случае, без Ожерелья не будет ничего и никого».

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-001 не содержится Фондом.

** Описание:** SCP-001 представляет из себя группу миров, включая наш, объединенную в, собственно, Ожерелье, состоящее из «Бусин». Каждая Бусина — это мир. Число Бусин в настоящее время неизвестно. Описания <данные удалены> миров доступны в <данные удалены> при предоставлении карты пятого уровня допуска. Переход из одной Бусины в другую возможен, но на данный момент Фонду неизвестно, каким именно путем.

Дальнейшая информация засекречена.

Введите ваши данные и предоставьте карту пятого уровня доступа.

Данные подтверждены.

Переход из Бусины в Бусину возможен несколькими путями:

а) смерть в одном мире означает возможное перерождение в другом;

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Но это чистый "рандомайзер", подобное перемещение не контролируется никакими способами».

б) существуют определенные места перехода, охраняемые непреодолимыми силами с целью защиты Бусин одной от другой (см. Гальтарский Лабиринт и Закатные Твари);

в) осознанный переход с помощью <данные зашифрованы> в<данные зашифрованы> либо <данные зашифрованы>;

г) возможность с помощью SCP-<данные зашифрованы> вернуть <данные зашифрованы> на выбранное субъектом, контролирующем SCP-<данные зашифрованы>, <данные зашифрованы> назад. 

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «На случай всеобщего пиздеца применяется протокол "Гальтара", в котором (если успеем) будет задействовано SCP-<данные зашифрованы>».

прим. д-ра Алвы «Совет одобряэ».

* * *

Арно столкнулся с Эмилем на полпути к их с Ли кабинету. Коридоры в аварийном освещении приобрели совершенно жуткий оттенок и атмосферу, словно они все оказались то ли в иной реальности, то ли в каком-то кошкином ужастике. Пожалуй, Арно их больше не будет смотреть. В ближайшее время. Захотелось нервно хохотнуть. Сколько раз Ли, да и Эмиль тоже инструктировали его, что и как может пойти не так, как реагировать и что делать, учитывая специфику их работы и содержащиеся в Фонде объекты. Сколько раз Арно надеялся и думал, что ну с ним-то уж никогда, уж при нем-то не облажаются.

И тут вдруг все СЛУЧИЛОСЬ. По-настоящему и взаправду. Кто-то где-то облажался, пусть и не при нем.

Нет, Арно не растерялся, он предельно четко помнил, куда нужно бежать и что предпринимать. Вот только до этого оставался еще один маленький шаг, небольшое незавершенное дело. И, разумеется, тревога за братьев — поэтому то, что он встретил Эмиля, оказалось очень даже кстати.

— Что за хрень? — выпалил Арно на ходу, резко тормозя.

— Без понятия, — сирены и красные лампы словно были созданы, чтобы сеять панику. Леворукий бы их побрал. Повторяющееся объявление о срочной эвакуации персонала громыхало из динамиков, передаваясь на общей частоте. — Надо убираться.

— Ли?..

— Разбирается. Ты где был?! Я тебя думал у Найера поймать, но… — Эмиль звучал взбудоражено и совершенно неестественно. С другой стороны понятно, почему — он вне себя от ужаса за Лионеля, который, как всегда, кошки знает чем занимается вместо того, чтобы спасаться самому. — Пойдем.

Арно отступил на шаг и покачал головой.

— Ты иди. Я должен кое-что захватить из кабинета. Это важно.

— Арно…

— Иди, — повторил он. — Я знаю, где будут вертолеты, я все прекрасно знаю и справлюсь. Не маленький уже. Про группу зачистки тоже знаю, постараюсь не попадаться им на глаза.

Эмиль закусил губу, потом отрывисто кивнул и понесся в другую сторону. Арно проследил за ним взглядом и кинулся в противоположную.

Где-то на полпути к камере содержания SCP-079 Арно услышал мощный звериный рев. Он замер и вжался в стену, остолбенев не столько от страха, сколько от неожиданности. Рев нарастал, словно гул, из-под самой земли, отовсюду; он был исполнен какой-то дикой, первобытной силы, от которой все волосы на теле Арно наэлектризовались и встали дыбом. Через несколько секунд рев оборвался, но коридор (и, наверно, все здание целиком) тряхнуло, с потолка посыпалась пыль и каменная крошка.

Арно с чувством выругался, заставил себя отлипнуть от стены и побежал дальше.

Он не терял времени на пафосные и пустые речи, как это обычно бывает в фильмах. Завидев зависшего у стекла Валентина, Арно сразу задал ключевой вопрос:

— Без воды выжить сможешь?

Глаза Валентина удивленно распахнулись, но ответил он сразу и по делу:

— Смогу.

— Сколько?

— Несколько дней. Арно, что?.. — дальше Арно не слушал. Он рубанул аварийный спуск воды и запустил открытие контейнера.

— Извини, полотенца нет, — Арно сострил на автопилоте, наблюдая с неверием за тем, как хвост Валентина при соприкосновении с полом дрогнул, раздвоился и плавно «перетек» в человеческие конечности. Плавники тоже «втянулись», жабры закрылись — меньше минуты, и перед Арно стоял обычный человек, пристально глядя на него светло-серыми глазами. Каштановые волосы мокрыми прядями обрамляли тонкое, длинное лицо. Арно молча стянул с себя и бросил Найеру белый халат. — Не замерзнешь? Дойдешь? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Арно схватил Валентина за руку и повел за собой, но тот остановился. Босые ноги шлепали по полу, оставляя мокрые следы. — Чего? Нам надо…

— Это сделал я, — Валентин мягко высвободил руку и отступил на шаг.

Арно нахмурился, не понимая, о чем тот. Валентин закрыл глаза на мгновение, а потом криво улыбнулся. Халат смотрелся на нем нелепо, не к месту. Ему бы брюки да пиджак. Либо вообще камзол и шпагу. Какие дурацкие мысли, да?

— Зверь, — Валентин смотрел на Арно прямо, не избегая взгляда. — Это я. Я рассказал вашему тупому сотруднику, как его вызвать. Ты понимаешь? Это моя, — выделил слово Валентин, — вина.

Глаза Арно потемнели.

* * *

** Объект №:** SCP-016 «Она»

** Класс объекта:** Аполлион

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-016 невозможно содержать, поскольку ее не удается обнаружить никакими доступными средствами.

** Описание:** SCP-016 по скудным обрывкам информации, собранной от SCP-097 и других источников, представляет собой гуманоидного типа существо (предположительно) женского пола.

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Ну, дык, "ОНА" же, не "ОН"».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Ну, дык, мы-то ничего наверняка не знаем, а паршивец-выходец молчит, как рыба, на эту тему».

прим. д-ра Алвы «Да оставьте вы парня уже в покое. Есть темы, которые сами по себе являются SCP, дураку понятно».

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Полагаешь, это одна из "SCP-тем"?»

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «Возможно, так и есть?»

Существует также версия, что SCP-016 тесно связана с одним из SCP-004 — точнее, с Ундом. Ее второе известное имя — «Оставленная». Она повелевает выходцами и может приказать им что угодно. Вероятно, имеет власть даже над SCP-1159.

прим. д-ра Эмиля Савиньяка «То есть, короче, если начнется зомби-апокалипсис — мы знаем, кого винить?»

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «Да, только уже будет поздно».

прим. д-ра Алвы «Совсем вообще поздно».

* * *

Когда-то по молодости и глупости (хотя последнее — спорное утверждение) Рокэ баловался сакоттой. Было здорово… первое время. Радужные ызарги, экстаз, невероятная способность к переработкам и обхождению без сна, как и фонтаны гениальных идей и их исполнения. А потом… а потом здоровье полетело к кошкам, и надо было отвыкать, и случилась ломка. И ломка была самой отвратительной частью процесса, потому что хотелось беспрерывно, и без сакотты жизнь казалась не мила. О том, что Рокэ делал с собой и своей жизнью в тот период, он предпочитал лишний раз не вспоминать, поскольку единственное, что запомнилось наверняка — омерзительный запах собственного пота, дерьма и мочи. Лучше забыть и похоронить это навсегда — выкарабкался же в итоге, не без помощи затолкавшего его на реабилитацию Лионеля, но выкарабкался? Ну, вот и славно.

Ну, то есть в некотором роде выкарабкался. Потому что 097 стал для Рокэ той же сакоттой, новой и усовершенствованной. Только менее губительной… или более? Во всяком случае, ломало по нему также, вплоть до физических ощущений. Хотелось присутствия, банального разговора, хоть одного жеста небрежно-изящно вздернутой руки с кружевным манжетом. Ох, дерьмо. И ведь не спишешь на эффект SCP, Джастин никогда никого не привязывал к себе.

Рокэ шел к 097, как на эшафот, слегка пошатываясь, словно пьяный. Хорошо, что в коридорах никого не встречалось. Наверно, от него бы шарахнулись, как от чумного, и правильно бы сделали.

Скорее всего, Лионель тоже думал, что Рокэ спятил. Может, он даже не совсем в этом неправ. Лионель объективен, резок и строг; он со стороны видит то, на что Рокэ не обращает внимания, когда дело касается его самого.

Карточка привычно скользнула в щель. Огонек замка сменился на зеленый, и дверь отъехала в сторону.

Джастин уставился на Рокэ широко раскрытыми глазами. Покрытые налетом ржавчины (забыли поменять, доктор Савиньяк? или думаете, и так пока сойдет? так это только потому, что 097 не вырывается, ха-ха) цепи звякнули, когда руки Джастина непроизвольно дернулись.

— Док?..

— Я — мудак, — коротко и просто признался Рокэ. Ему категорически не нравилось то, как Лионель изменил камеру содержания, но Рокэ не стал тогда вмешиваться. Лишь отвоевал пластиковый горшочек с незабудками, который теперь украшал стол в его кабинете. — Я забросил тебя потому, что испугался самого себя и того, что начал ощущать по отношению к тебе, и поэтому слился. Потому что козел бакранский горный обыкновенный. Хотя нет, это не звучит, как оскорбление, у бакранов чудесные козлы, — Рокэ нес чушь и не мог остановиться. Как когда он обычно был под кайфом. Джастин просто смотрел и слушал, и Рокэ стало смешно — 097, наверно, думает, он либо пьян, либо еще что похуже. — Кстати, тебе идут эти цепи. БДСМ-но возбуждающий вид. Я не санкционировал это, по правде говоря, меня не спрашивали, но смотришься ты обалденно, — Рокэ ухмыльнулся, словно сумасшедший. — И вот я не смог продержаться хоть сколько-нибудь дольше без тебя и приполз обратно, мучаясь в ломке и болтая без остановки, и ты думаешь, что твой док совсем дурак — да, дурак, ты прав. Пощадишь ли, примешь ли этого дурака обратно, о SCP-097?

Дождавшись, наконец, конца сего прочувствованного монолога, Джастин закатил глаза.

— Создатель, как жаль, что я не могу закрыть лицо рукой, или хотя бы похлопать тебе. Я-то думал, куда ты пропал, а ты просто-напросто, оказывается, делал и делаешь то, что обычно приписывают мне.

— И это?.. — Рокэ вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Пафосно страдаешь херней, — безжалостно припечатал Джастин. — И вообще хоть бы сказал, что решил уйти, хоть бы раз… док, что ты делаешь? Ты пьян?

Рокэ подошел вплотную к Джастину и посмотрел тому в глаза, поднял руку и коснулся белой гладкой щеки выходца.

— Не пьян. Не вином во всяком случае.

— Тогда какого?.. — Джастин не пытался отстраниться. Он наоборот замер, словно не веря тому, что происходит.

— А что касается того, что я делаю, — Рокэ пожал плечами, — да просто очередную глупость. Обыкновенную глупость делаю, как и всегда делал и, похоже, делать буду каждый Круг, — Рокэ вплотную приблизил свое лицо к Джастину.

Вокруг них разом погас свет. На краю сознания Рокэ промелькнуло, что что-то, должно быть, случилось, и это серьезно и срочно — ведь в Фонде свет просто так не гаснет, — но сейчас это казалось удивительно своевременным, потому что Рокэ как раз закрыл глаза и подался вперед, зарывшись ладонью в волосы Джастина.

Губы 097 были холодные и твердые. Словно целуешь камень, только этот камень в какой-то момент дрогнул и подался навстречу, отвечая на поцелуй. И это было охуенно.

А потом включился аварийный свет и взвыла сирена.


	2. Gate A: Закат

* * *

— Это сделал я. — Голос вне воды у Валентина был мягкий и тихий. Он сжал воротник халата у горла, длинные пальцы смотрелись непривычно без перепончатой мембраны между ними.

Арно растерянно молчал и, вероятно, до чего-нибудь в итоге домолчался бы, но очередной рык и тряска стен привели его в чувство.

— Разберемся с этим потом, — решительно произнес он и снова схватил Валентина за руку. — Идем.

Коридоры были мрачные, пустые и страшные. А еще надо было торопиться.

Динамики гремели оповещениями о том, какие SCP нарушили условия содержания в общем хаосе.

Самым фиговым объектом, на вкус Арно, была Кобыла. На нее нарвешься — все, можно тихо-мирно стоять и ждать, когда добьет. Хотя SCP-277 тоже трындец ходячий, не знаешь, что хуже. Арно мысленно возблагодарил Создателя за то, что Твари в Гальтаре, а не у них. Своих Кетеров и не только за глаза хватает. Евклидов вон, всяких, (не)разумных — Арно покосился на Валентина. Тот ответил вопросительным взглядом. Арно хмыкнул, потряс головой и продолжил бег. Паскудная привычка — смеяться даже в таких ситуациях, надо избавляться. Или, может, наоборот, так легче? Арно просто никогда не попадал в такие ситуации и сам не знал, нормально он реагирует на происходящее или нет.

И именно потому, что Арно в подобные передряги не попадал, он забыл о том, что в случаях массового прорыва SCP группа зачистки зачищает абсолютно всех без разбора — в особенности любых вырвавшихся на свободу SCP и класс D, потому что приоритет ставится на секретность и недопустимость утечки информации во внешний мир.

А еще Арно забыл учесть, что они уже здесь и при виде свободного Найера не обрадуются.

Свист пуль в воздухе, совсем рядом. Арно выругался и дернул Валентина в другую сторону, машинально закрывая собой.

— Сюда не пройдем! — карточка второго уровня почему-то была липкой. Арно торопливо провел ею по одной из дверей, уходя в сторону. — Дальше зато вряд ли погонятся за нами, там впереди у них, вроде, 277 мелькнула. — Бежать становилось сложно, дыхания не хватало. Пара коридоров, чей-то кабинет, куда Арно втянул Валентина, чтобы передохнуть хотя бы немного…

— Арно… ты…

Только остановившись в конце запертого кабинета, за столом, Арно ощутил странное жжение, распространяющееся по боку и груди. Валентин смотрел на него, дрожа с головы до пят — то ли от холода вне воды, то ли от… Арно опустил взгляд вниз.

— Дерьмо… — он споткнулся, Валентин подхватил его, и они вместе осели на пол. — Следует полагать, никакими целительными свойствами ты не обладаешь?

Валентин молча покачал головой. Его губы дрогнули. Где-то вдалеке раздались очередные выстрелы. Соседняя стена пошла трещинами, казалось, воздух наэлектризовался. Зверь Раканов, значит. Об этом Ли не говорил. И хорошо, а то Арно бы от ужаса в Хексберг сбежал, к Вальдесу. А, может, и надо было? Столько ненужных, путающихся мыслей, когда уже все равно слишком поздно — для всех и всего.

— Я не этого хотел.

— А? — в глазах мутилось, а голова, наоборот, становилась все легче. От потери крови ведь, да? Ли будет разочарован, умереть так глупо…

— Я не хотел, — что-то прозрачное, чистое, словно жемчужина, капнуло на щеку Арно. А колени у Валентина приятные, холодные, хотя и угловатые. И лежать на них уютно.

— Да какая уже разница. Уходи.

Валентин замотал головой. Арно снова бессильно выругался.

— Ты же можешь, ты успеешь…

— Исключено. — Леворукий, а он и правда плакал.

Арно через силу улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Что ж… сил уговаривать тебя у меня нет. А раз остаешься, то спой мне.

— Что?!

— Спой мне, — спокойно повторил Арно. — Я знаю, мне не выбраться. Пожалуйста.

На мгновение Валентин закрыл глаза. А потом легко, словно луч солнца на утренней росе, улыбнулся Арно.

И Песнь Найера глубоким, тянущим вглубь озером разлилась вокруг них.

* * *

Джастин отпрянул от Рокэ, озираясь по сторонам.

— Что за?..

— Не знаю, — Рокэ не спешил убирать руку с затылка Джастина. Он прижался лбом к его лбу, закрыл глаза и выругался: — Карьярра. Ну почему сейчас?

— Ты должен выяснить, — тихо сказал Джастин.

— SCP наставляет старших научных сотрудников на пусть истинный, — парировал Рокэ. — Дожили.

Джастин мягко улыбнулся.

— Иди, это может быть срочно.

Рокэ порылся в кармане джинсов.

— Если это срочно, то опасно, — заключил он. — Поэтому тебе здесь оставаться не нужно.

Несколько щелчков замка, и цепи повисли ржавой грудой. Рокэ кинул ненужный больше ключ на пол рядом с ними. Джастин машинально коснулся запястий, хотя никаких повреждений на них, разумеется, не было.

— Тебя доктор Савиньяк убьет.

— Возможно. А теперь уходи. У тебя же есть способ отсюда по-быстрому смыться?

Джастин колебался с ответом.

— Есть.

— Вот и вали. И не попадайся больше Фонду на глаза.

Одно бесконечное мгновение Джастин смотрел на Рокэ. А потом отвернулся.

— Как жаль, что мы не встретились Круг назад, когда я был жив.

Рокэ не ответил, наблюдая за тем, как на стене тает фреска уходящего в никуда 097. А потом повернулся и пошел прочь из камеры содержания.

В дверях он предсказуемо столкнулся с Лионелем.

— Нет, я не выпускал всех опасных SCP разом.

— Тогда пойдем и выясним, что за херня творится, — Лионель уставился на пластиковый горшок с незабудками, который Рокэ успел захватить из своего кабинета.

Раздавшийся звериный рык накатил со всех сторон.

— А, ну, считай, выяснили, — беспечно прокомментировал Рокэ. — Тут без вариантов, если что.

Лионель сжал кулаки.

— Боеголовки, — процедил он нехотя. — Удаленный запуск кем-то отключен, я уже смотрел.

Рокэ спокойно кивнул.

— Я запущу. Тебя братья, скорее всего, уже заждались наверху.

Лионель замер, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Вот так просто?

— Мне как девственнице ломаться, что ль? Лень. Уходи. Справлюсь.

— Ненавижу быть тебе обязанным, — горько бросил Лионель и вихрем унесся вверх по коридору.

А путь Рокэ лежал вниз. На стенах то тут, то там проступали фрески Пегой кобылы. Рокэ скептически изогнул бровь. Вот уж кто резвится так резвится! Наверно, уже весь Фонд загадила и пирует. Великий Зверь — раздолье смерти!

В какой-то момент он замер и спрятался за угол — и в следующий миг из ответвления коридора вынырнула темная, окутанная водяным паром фигура.

— …всех, должны поплатиться за твою смерть, и я сделаю, сделаю это, можешь быть уверенным, о, Карл…

Гребаная ж ты кляча! SCP-277! Рокэ мысленно выругался на всех доступных ему языках и затаился. Есть шанс, что она уйдет в другую сторону. Потому что без химзащиты это облако пара…

— Кто здесь? — вдруг выкрикнуло существо, а потом почти без перехода раздалось хихиканье. — Все равно, кто. Ты умрешь, умрешь сегодня, ибо пришел Он, и Он есть смерть, — продолжая бормотать, SCP-277 медленно двинулась в противоположную от Рокэ сторону. А он тупо стоял у стены и смотрел перед собой. Фотографическая память не подвела и услужливо представила перед внутренним взором подчеркнутые мысленным маркером (зелененьким, конечно же) строки:

«…сотрудники Фонда, услышавшие предсказания, не прожили дольше нескольких месяцев»;

«…догадка, что только услышанные людьми предсказания воплощаются в жизнь».

— Ну и пошло оно все нахер, — Рокэ осклабился, тряхнул волосами и пошел дальше вниз.

Коды запуска боеголовок и самоуничтожения филиала он ввел, даже не сверяясь с данными. А потом сел рядом с отсчитывающим время монитором и поставил на стол горшок с незабудками.

«У тебя есть время убежать, — шепнул внутренний голос. — Ты еще успеешь».

— Куда? — отозвался Рокэ вслух. — В очередной бар, пропустить с Эмилем стаканчик? А потом подойти к старым знакомым и взяться за старое? К кошкам.

Интересно, Ли успел уйти? Должен был успеть.

Остальные? Скорее всего. Персонал не глупый, и все натренированы.

А 097… пойдет теперь куда? Рокэ перевел взгляд на монитор и криво усмехнулся. Вряд ли он узнает.


	3. Gate B: Рассвет

* * *

— Это сделал я. — Голос вне воды у Валентина был мягкий и тихий. Он сжал воротник халата у горла, длинные пальцы смотрелись непривычно без перепончатой мембраны между ними.

Арно растерянно молчал и, вероятно, до чего-нибудь в итоге домолчался бы, но очередной рык и тряска стен привели его в чувство.

— Разберемся с этим потом, — решительно произнес он и снова схватил Валентина за руку. — Идем.

Коридоры были мрачные, пустые и страшные. А еще надо было торопиться.

Динамики гремели оповещениями о том, какие SCP нарушили условия содержания в общем хаосе.

Самым фиговым объектом, на вкус Арно, была Кобыла. На нее нарвешься — все, можно тихо-мирно стоять и ждать, когда добьет. Хотя SCP-277 тоже трындец ходячий, не знаешь, что хуже. Арно мысленно возблагодарил Создателя за то, что Твари в Гальтаре, а не у них. Своих Кетеров и не только за глаза хватает. Евклидов вон, всяких, (не)разумных — Арно покосился на Валентина. Тот ответил вопросительным взглядом. Арно хмыкнул, потряс головой и продолжил бег. Паскудная привычка — смеяться даже в таких ситуациях, надо избавляться. Или, может, наоборот, так легче? Арно просто никогда не попадал в такие ситуации и сам не знал, нормально он реагирует на происходящее или нет.

В одном из коридоров впереди Арно услышал выстрелы. Твою ж, неужели зачистка уже идет?!

— Сюда, — он втащил Валентина в один из кабинетов и запер за собой дверь, молча указав Валентину на дверь в противоположной стене. Ровные ряды столов с компьютерами — офис персонала не выше первого уровня, что подтверждала забытая кем-то на краю стола карта доступа. — Этот долбаный филиал — что Гальтарский Лабиринт, но я знаю, где мы и куда идти. На самом деле выход недалеко, — закрывая за собой дверь, Арно краем глаза увидел, как та, вторая, отъезжает в сторону. — Давай-ка прибавим ходу, — нервно добавил он. — Зачистке будет все равно, что мы не хотим ничего плохого. Надеюсь только, вертолет еще там.

Ну, Эмиль же сказал, да ведь? Он же заставит их подождать, да ведь?

Арно уверенно вел Валентина через мудреные коридоры и кабинеты Фонда. Казалось, что они идут уже вечность, хотя на самом деле дело ограничивалось несколькими минутами. Время от времени раздавался низкий, утробный рык Зверя, и по стенам шли всё новые трещины. Хана Фонду. С другой стороны, и так хана. Ли или Алва запустят боеголовки, и филиал самоуничтожится через несколько минут. Со Зверем другие варианты не прокатят.

— Силен… зараза… да? — выдохнул он на бегу.

Валентин не ответил, но Арно ощутил, как тот крепче сжал его руку. Раскаивается, паршивец? Придурок, зачем вообще… А, к кошкам! Не до этого. Наконец они выбрались к нужному месту — «Ворота В» значилось над массивными, герметично закрывающимися дверями. Пока еще они были открыты. Арно остановился у створки.

— Ни в коем случае и ни за что не говори никому, что ты к этому причастен. Скорее всего здание схлопнется к закатным кошкам, и свидетелей не оставят — раскрыть твою тайну будет некому.

— Почему? — неуверенно спросил Валентин.

— Потому что если я — дурак и готов тебе все простить, то Эмиль, а особенно Лионель — не такие. А я вытаскивал тебя не за тем, чтобы тебя сейчас нейтрализовали.

— Они не смогут, — хмыкнул Валентин.

— Да мне плевать, — отмахнулся Арно. — Рисковать я не хочу.

«Тем более фульгу они же как-то убили», — добавил он мысленно.

Валентин облизал губы.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он. — И прости.

Арно дернул уголком рта и потащил Валентина за ворота.

Эмиль обнаружился почти рядом — несмотря на оклики солдат, стоял, буравя взглядом ведущий в здание темный проем. При виде Арно он кинулся было к нему, но замер, увидев Валентина. Руки мгновенно метнулись вверх — закрыть уши, как догадался Арно.

— Не стреляйте! — Арно поднял руки и ткнул локтем Валентина, заставляя сделать то же самое. — Мы пришли с миром. Эмиль, все нормально, правда!

Тот пристально изучил обоих, а потом закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Я еще могу в это поверить, — сказал он. — Хотя более идиотскую фразу ты, конечно, придумать не мог.

— Но?

— Но не поверю я, — Арно обернулся. Лионель, мрачнее тучи, с разорванным на плече халатом, стремительно приближался к ним. — Хотя с этим потом разберемся. Все в вертолет, живо! Алва активировал боеголовки, времени в обрез.

Эмиль оглянулся на Валентина.

— Если он начнет петь, — сказал он, обращаясь к Арно, но при этом не отрывая взгляда от Найера, — то за все ответишь ты, младший, и перед живыми, и перед мертвыми.

Валентин передернул плечами и гордо вскинул голову.

— Не начну, — бросил он и нахально первым влез в вертолет.

Арно тупо посмотрел на кровавые следы босых ног — порезался где-то и не сказал? Ну точно полный придурок! — переглянулся с Ли и Эмилем, виновато улыбнулся и последовал за ними.

* * *

Джастин отпрянул от Рокэ, озираясь по сторонам.

— Что за?..

— Не знаю, — Рокэ не спешил убирать руку с затылка Джастина. Он прижался лбом к его лбу, закрыл глаза и выругался: — Карьярра. Ну почему сейчас?

— Ты должен выяснить, — тихо сказал Джастин.

— SCP наставляет старших научных сотрудников на пусть истинный, — парировал Рокэ. — Дожили.

Джастин мягко улыбнулся.

— Иди, это может быть срочно.

Рокэ порылся в кармане джинсов.

— Если это срочно, то опасно, — заключил он. — Поэтому тебе здесь оставаться не нужно.

Несколько щелчков замка, и цепи повисли ржавой грудой. Рокэ кинул ненужный больше ключ на пол рядом с ними. Джастин машинально коснулся запястий, хотя никаких повреждений на них, разумеется, не было.

— Тебя доктор Савиньяк убьет.

— Возможно. А теперь уходи. У тебя же есть способ отсюда по-быстрому смыться?

Джастин колебался с ответом.

— Есть.

— Вот и вали. И не попадайся больше Фонду на глаза.

Одно бесконечное мгновение Джастин смотрел на Рокэ. А потом отвернулся.

— Как жаль, что мы не встретились Круг назад, когда я был жив.

Рокэ не ответил, наблюдая за тем, как на стене тает фреска уходящего в никуда 097. А потом повернулся и пошел прочь из камеры содержания.

В дверях он предсказуемо столкнулся с Лионелем.

— Нет, я не выпускал всех опасных SCP разом.

— Тогда пойдем и выясним, что за херня творится.

Раздавшийся звериный рык накатил со всех сторон.

— А, ну, считай, выяснили, — беспечно прокомментировал Рокэ. — Тут без вариантов, если что.

Лионель сжал кулаки.

— Боеголовки, — процедил он нехотя. — Удаленный запуск кем-то отключен, я уже смотрел.

Рокэ спокойно кивнул.

— Я запущу. Тебя братья, скорее всего, уже заждались наверху.

Лионель замер, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Вот так просто?

— Мне как девственнице ломаться, что ль? Лень. Уходи. Справлюсь.

— Ненавижу быть тебе обязанным, — горько бросил Лионель и вихрем унесся вверх по коридору.

А путь Рокэ лежал вниз. На стенах то тут, то там проступали фрески Пегой кобылы. Рокэ скептически изогнул бровь. Вот уж кто резвится так резвится! Наверно, уже весь Фонд загадила и пирует. Великий Зверь — раздолье смерти!

В какой-то момент он замер и спрятался за угол — и в следующий миг из ответвления коридора вынырнула темная, окутанная водяным паром фигура.

— …всех, должны поплатиться за твою смерть, и я сделаю, сделаю это, можешь быть уверенным, о, Карл…

Гребаная ж ты кляча! SCP-277! Рокэ мысленно выругался на всех доступных ему языках и затаился. Есть шанс, что она уйдет в другую сторону. Потому что без химзащиты это облако пара…

— Кто здесь? — вдруг выкрикнуло существо, а потом почти без перехода раздалось хихиканье. — Все равно, кто. Ты умрешь, умрешь сегодня, ибо пришел Он, и Он есть смерть, — продолжая бормотать, SCP-277 медленно двинулась в противоположную от Рокэ сторону. А он тупо стоял у стены и смотрел перед собой. Фотографическая память не подвела и услужливо представила перед внутренним взором подчеркнутые мысленным маркером (зелененьким, конечно же) строки:

«…сотрудники Фонда, услышавшие предсказания, не прожили дольше нескольких месяцев»;

«…догадка, что только услышанные людьми предсказания воплощаются в жизнь».

— Ну и пошло оно все нахер, — Рокэ осклабился, тряхнул волосами и пошел дальше вниз.

Коды запуска боеголовок и самоуничтожения филиала он ввел, даже не сверяясь с данными. А потом сел рядом с отсчитывающим время монитором. Умирать не хотелось, но выбраться он уже вряд ли успеет, надо было сразу бежать.

Движение слева он уловил лишь краем глаза, но мгновенно отскочил от стола в угол комнаты. И с совершенно охреневшим видом наблюдал за тем, как сквозь проявившуюся фреску на стене в комнату вваливается 097.

Джастин бегло взглянул на монитор и выбросил вперед руку.

— Пойдем со мной! — в другой руке, как заметил Рокэ, тот сжимал невесть откуда добытый горшочек с теми самыми незабудками.

— Какого?

Джастин замотал головой, взгляд стал отчаянным.

— Пойдем со мной!

Десять. Девять.

Рокэ понял.

Уйти нельзя, но Джастин может… увести его.

Восемь. Семь.

Увести. И он станет таким же, как Джастин.

Шесть. Пять.

— Рокэ! — одной ногой в стене, прижимающий к себе пластиковый горшок, словно тот — величайшее в мире сокровище.

Четыре. Три.

Ох, 097, 097!

Два.

Теплые пальцы легли в раскрытую холодную ладонь. Вечность только для двоих. Не так уж и плохо, мироздание. Не так уж и плохо.

Один.


	4. noclip: Eterna(l)

* * *

**Объект №:** SCP-ХХХ <данные зашифрованы>

** Класс объекта:** Таумиэль

** Особые условия содержания:** SCP-ХХХ <данные зашифрованы>.

** Описание:** SCP-ХХХ <данные зашифрованы> применяется при протоколе «Гальтара» в случае <данные зашифрованы>.

прим. д-ра Лионеля Савиньяка «…если успеем».

* * *

С Алвой он столкнулся у той самой двери. Сначала думал побежать за ним к 097, но плюнул — тогда не успел бы добраться без проблем сюда. Но то, что Алва пришел, было хорошо. Значит, не совсем лишился ума и чувства ответственности за происходящее в этом мире. Лионель понимающе усмехнулся и синхронно с Алвой провел карточками по замкам с обеих сторон. Двери отъехали в сторону, открыв проход в небольшое помещение со стеклянной перегородкой. Перед ними находился монитор с чем-то вроде пульта управления. За перегородкой не было видно ничего.

Лионель умело пощелкал клавишами, приводя систему в действие.

— Когда SCP-икс-икс-икс пробудится, у нас будет всего несколько секунд, чтобы задать точные параметры.

— Что делал слон, когда пришел Аполлион? — отсутствующе пропел Алва, активируя датчики со своей стороны монитора.

— Курил адуанский косяк, — невесело отшутился Лионель. За перегородкой в «ничто» возникло нечто, больше всего напоминающее бесконечные бусы. Лионель безошибочно, словно делал это уже не раз, нашел нужную «бусину» и увеличил изображение. — Великое Ожерелье. Во всей красе, — его голос был совершенно убитым, а в глазах светилась злость. — И сейчас мы будем менять прошлое, чтобы исправить настоящее. В обход всех правил и других миров. А когда мы сдохнем, то попадем в Закат, потому что, каждый раз спасая этот мир, мы уничтожаем одну из других «бусин».

— Не все миры обитаемы.

— Покажи мне золотой рассветный листок, подписанный закатной кровью невинных, что Великий Рандом гарантирует нам необитаемый мир в жертву SCP-Создателю.

Алва криво улыбнулся и развел руками.

— Напомни, пожалуйста, в который раз мы задействуем протокол «Гальтара»?

— Уже в четвертый. Крайне, — Лионель выделили это слово, — хреново то, что это входит в привычку. Фонд облажался уже четырежды, и до сих пор все удавалось спасти. Но ведь когда-нибудь может и не повезти. Или когда-нибудь за нами придут более сильные и дадут на орехи за все хорошее, что мы устраиваем раз за разом.

— Когда-нибудь, может.

— Готовься. Сейчас начнется.

Алва повернулся к Лионелю.

— Когда будешь менять нити прошлого, сделай так, чтобы меня не было здесь.

Руки Лионеля дрогнули, замерев над рычагами управления.

— Что?

— Пошли меня в Хексберг. В Гаунау. К Леворукому на куличики. На Рубеж. Куда угодно. Но держи меня подальше от 097, потому что я не смогу удержаться, а ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

— Не легче ли сделать так, чтобы 097 не поймали?

— Он не хочет вредить людям. Ему нравится в Фонде. Только…

— Хорошо, — Лионель отвернулся и больше не смотрел на Рокэ. Времени было слишком мало, чтобы пререкаться. В конце концов, оба взрослые люди и принимают самостоятельные решения. — И да, я обеспечу ему прежние условия содержания. Включая трогательные незабудки.

— Благодарю.

Лионель занес ладонь над ключом, который повернет и исправит случившееся. Вот только случилось-то все по вине Альдо. Которому запудрил мозги кто? Правильно, Найер. А почему? А потому, что накосячил сам Лионель. Потому что… потому что не надо было. Не надо было.

Ли подумал и переместил один параметр на «пораньше». Точнее, в тот день, когда он наблюдал за Арно, и потом перевел его с Найера на другие объекты.

— Не в этот раз, мелкий, — сказал Лионель сам себе, теперь уже без промедления поворачивая ключ. — Считай, тебе дан еще один шанс.

«Как и нам всем».


End file.
